Antiphony: Outtakes
by Cantare
Summary: A close look at the filming of Antiphony: the cast, the crew, the angst, the drama! Good-natured fun with Aladdin characters, or in this case, actors...beware of crack!
1. A Cast Vacation

Author's Note: This is an idea I've been considering for a while, as some _Antiphony_ readers know. _Antiphony_ is such a dark and often depressing fic, I just had to lighten the mood somehow. So, may I present _Antiphony: Outtakes_! Thanks to Geniusgirl and inekjas (ff username: demonegg; she's got an awesome new Aladdin fic up! Go read!!) for their help!

This first chapter is dedicated to Katie Ann. Aladdin loves you!

* * *

**A Cast Vacation**

_(Scene: middle of Chapter 21 of __**Antiphony**__. The Citadel. The camera is focused on a window as Aladdin exits on Carpet.)_

Cantare: CUT. Let's try that again. Aladdin, you're not positioned correctly on the carpet; the viewer can't see enough of your face.

Aladdin: All right.

_(Redo. Carpet flies out of the window, Aladdin slumps down on the carpet. Genie begins to speak.)_

Cantare: CUT. Hm. Okay, the viewer can see your face now…but it's not expressive enough. You're wrapped in despair. The love of your life is nowhere to be found. You just released your strongest suspect from suspicion.

Aladdin: …All right…

_(Redo. Carpet flies out of the window, Aladdin slumps down on the carpet. Genie begins to speak.)_

Genie: Don't worry, Al. We'll find her, no doubt about it. Or, knowing Jas, she'll fight her way back to Agrabah without our help!

Aladdin: I couldn't save the sultan this time, Genie—

Cantare: CUT. You got the facial expressions right. But your voice—not enough. You're tired, worn down, and lost. You're doubting yourself. You're—

Aladdin: I get it, I get it.

Cantare: You're doing good. Let's try again.

Cameraman: Hold up. Gotta change the reel.

_(Aladdin looks annoyed.)_

Cameraman: All right. Chapter 21 Pathetic Scene Take 15.

Aladdin: Very funny. Look, Cantare, I'm not getting paid enough for this. _(Steps off the carpet)_ Can I just tell you honestly what I think about this script? It's garbage.

Genie: Now Al honey, I think you're just a little stressed—

Aladdin: Shut up. I mean it. This is fucking garbage. Why does my character get bashed in every single scene? I mean, look at the directions in the script. Every other line is telling me to look either pathetic or clueless. This isn't what I went into acting for.

Cantare: Okay, okay. I understand. I'm sorry, Aladdin, but you knew enough of the synopsis when you came to tryouts, and you did sign the contract. Maybe you're just a little stressed today—

Aladdin: I'm not stressed. I'm just telling you what's on my mind. And I strongly suggest you do something about it, because this script is transparent as hell. Yeah, you fuck with the audience's minds enough, but some elements like my character are just unnaturally shallow.

_(Genie places his hands on Aladdin's shoulders and tries to massage him. Aladdin shakes him off irritably.)_

Aladdin: Would you stop touching me already? God!

Genie: _(Looks hurt)_ Sorry…

Cantare: Okay everyone, let's take a break. Someone make me some coffee. Aladdin, let's talk in my office.

_(15 minutes later, in a messy office strewn with empty Chinese takeout boxes, discarded sheets of college ruled paper, some Tsingdao beer cans, and an outdated to-do list plastered on the wall)_

Cantare: Please, sit down.

Aladdin: Thanks. _(sits)_ Listen, I'm sorry I blew up a few minutes ago…

Cantare: Oh no, it's fine. I understand. Care for some coffee?

Aladdin: No thanks.

Cantare: Okay. So let's talk through this. Can you sum up how you feel about all this? Anything you've wanted to say but haven't said since we started filming?

Aladdin: Well. There's kind of a lot…

Cantare: _(checks her watch)_ We've got time.

Aladdin: If you say so…

_(15 minutes later)_

Aladdin: …honestly, my character's hovel is bigger than my trailer. And that monkey… _(clenches hands into fists)_ I know we're supposed to be all buddy-buddy in the story, but it keeps stealing shit from me. My watch, my shades, my phone…

_(30 minutes later)_

Aladdin: …I've got an image to keep up, you know? I've got fans. Frankly, I'm a lot more established than Mozenrath; I mean, I've got nothing against the guy, but don't you think it's a little unfair that a rookie actor gets the spotlight for almost the entire story while the veteran who draws the majority of fans (and revenue) to the story in the first place—

_(Cantare chokes a little on her coffee)_

Aladdin: —gets fewer than 10 scenes in total? Not to mention I get almost no action, while Mozenrath has several bedroom scenes coming up. I think he might not be too well prepared for them, to be honest…

_(1 hour later)_

Aladdin: …and this is actually cutting into my relationship with Jasmine. In real life. _(laughs bitterly)_ Seriously, when your girl starts calling someone else's name during sex—

Cantare: Okay. _(hand shakes on her 3__rd__ cup of coffee as she sets it down on her desk)_ Thanks for telling me what's been bothering you. I've got an idea. Everyone's been stressed lately; production has been a little rushed, maybe too demanding on all of you. I want to let you know how much I appreciate all your earnest effort in such a hard role. What do you think about a cast vacation to the Bahamas? All expenses paid.

Aladdin: Oh. Well… _(considers)_ That is quite hard to turn down. (_laughs, runs his hand through his immaculately styled wavy hair)_ I think that'd be great. But are you sure—

Cantare: Don't worry about it. You deserve it, Aladdin. Along with everyone else. Don't want any of you guys going on strike, anyway. _(laughs, only half-joking)_ I'll let everyone else know by tonight. Start packing some beach clothes, man. Oh. I think that's all you wear, isn't it?

Aladdin: _(slightly offended)_ There's a difference between—

Cantare: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Come on, let's go tell the others.

* * *

_(Scene: a beautiful beach on a beautiful day in the Bahamas. It's crowded. Aladdin is wearing swimming trunks and no shirt. Jasmine is wearing a red two-piece.)_

Aladdin: _(stretches on his back on a towel, reaches lazily for his martini)_ I needed this.

Jasmine: _(lays her own towel down and sits beside him, takes a fashion magazine from her beach bag)_ I think we all did.

Aladdin: _(sips his martini)_ Aw, put that away. You didn't come all the way here to read.

Jasmine: _(flips open to a random page)_ I never have time to read otherwise.

Aladdin: _(rolls his eyes)_ Right, because you're the main character and you have too many lines to memorize.

Jasmine: Do I hear bitterness?

Aladdin: _(laughs)_ Nah; this vacation hit the spot.

Jasmine: Good. _(still reading, reaches over absently and strokes his tanned shoulder) _Glad you're finally in a good mood.

Aladdin: Come on, you have to understand why I—

Jasmine: I understand completely. I feel bad for you. I really do.

Aladdin: Glad someone sympathizes with me.

_(They relax for a few minutes in silence. Aladdin finishes half the martini. Jasmine flips a few pages. The noise of the crowded beach blends with the sound of the surf. Aladdin closes his eyes and starts to doze off. A brown-haired girl in a skimpy tropical green bikini saunters near and notices them.)_

Sadira: Jasmine?

Jasmine: _(looks up from her magazine, smiles)_ Oh, hey Sadira! What a surprise to see you!

Sadira: Tell me about it; what brings you two here? _(her gaze passes over Aladdin in slight intrigue)_

_(Aladdin wakes up slowly.)_

Aladdin: _(sees Sadira, freezes, eyes rivet on choice parts of her body; stuttering)_ Ah, uh…hi.

Sadira: Hi Aladdin.

Jasmine: _(rolls her eyes)_ We're here on vacation from our latest production. It's called "Antiphony." The director decided to give us a break for a few days.

Sadira: Wow. In the middle of a shoot? Your director sounds pretty cool.

Aladdin: _(breaks out of his trance, embarrassed at the trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth)_ Um. Not so sure about that…

Sadira: _(interrupts, twirling her hair with one hand)_ Well, I'm here on my own little vacation, so to speak. I left my job in marketing. It was getting boring. So, I guess I'm just looking to kick back, reenergize, get a fresh view on life, you know.

Jasmine: Sounds good. You were working too hard, last time we talked.

Sadira: My boss was a bitch, plain and simple. Well, anyway. You guys up for a swim or what?

Jasmine: Not now, I just want to—

Aladdin: I'm game. _(stands from his towel, stretches his arms over his head slowly in an exaggerated show of toned muscle)_ Jas, come on.

Jasmine: Maybe later. _(exchanges a knowing smile with Sadira)_ You guys have fun.

Aladdin: You're missing out. _(bends down and kisses her on the cheek)_ See you later, babe.

Sadira: There'll be a special theme night at Club Coral; catch you there later?

Jasmine: Sure, later.

_(Sadira and Aladdin walk off; Aladdin keeps glancing at her every few seconds.)_

Jasmine: Wonder if those strings'll snap in the water… _(gets back to reading)_

* * *

_(Scene: Plush hallway of the 20th floor of a five star hotel overlooking the beach. Cantare knocks on the door of room 2015.)_

Muffled voice inside: Yes?

Cantare: It's Cantare.

Voice: Hold on a sec.

_(The door opens, revealing Mozenrath in a loose gray t-shirt, shorts, and hotel room sandals. His curly hair is damp. He's wearing thin, silver framed reading glasses and holding a binder in one hand.)_

Mozenrath: Hi. What's up?

Cantare: _(shakes head, eyes the binder)_ I thought so. You don't know how to relax, do you?

Mozenrath: I am relaxing. The sauna in this hotel is great.

Cantare: Um, we're in the Bahamas? What about the beach, the ocean, the hang gliding, the bungee jumping? What are you still doing in here?

Mozenrath: Just making sure I've got the next chapter down right. It's the most complicated one yet.

Cantare: Duh. I know. But this is a vacation. I'm shelling out big money for you right now. You're supposed to go outside and have FUN. Release stress. Stroll the beach. Meet some local chicks.

Mozenrath: Not interested.

_(Cantare steps inside the room, making Mozenrath back up. Walks around inside and opens the closets and drawers to find neatly folded clothes arranged perfectly inside. Toiletries are similarly arranged in a particular order in the bathroom. One used towel still hangs on the rack; Cantare notes he is environmentally conscious.)_

Cantare: _(sighs)_ You annoy me more than Aladdin sometimes, you know that?

Mozenrath: _(shrugs)_ I'm one of the main characters; I can't afford to slack off. Especially not when you've written my part to be so difficult.

Cantare: And you're excellent at it. It's very challenging, I'll admit, but you're a natural. You'll be a star when this feature finally makes it to the big screen.

Mozenrath: Thanks. Though I'm not really sure I want the life that comes with it…

Cantare: It's all personal choice, Moze. You wanna stay cooped up memorizing scripts in hotel rooms instead of out there signing autographs and posing for photo shoots…your call.

Mozenrath: Yeah. No thanks.

Cantare: Come downstairs and have a drink with me. Let's talk about your future. (_takes the binder from his hand and sets it on the coffee table)_ No more work for the next few days. Learn to relax. Oh, and you're coming with me later to Club Coral…

* * *

_(Scene: Aladdin and Jasmine's hotel room, a master suite. Jasmine is on the balcony outside, enjoying the breathtaking view of the ocean as the sun is starting to sink low. She is wearing a pink and orange sarong with a white shawl; the breeze slightly chills her skin.)_

Jasmine: What is it with me and balconies…

_(Door unlocks and Aladdin walks in, kicks off his sand-crusted sandals and removes the towel wrapped around his waist. His skin is noticeably tanner, somewhat burned in places. His wavy hair is a bit frazzled. He looks up and sees Jasmine outside on the balcony, winces as he starts walking over to her. He has a slight limp in his gait.)_

Jasmine: _(turning around)_ Have fun?

Aladdin: Yeah…until I got stung by a jellyfish. _(points to the welts on his calf)_

Jasmine: Oh, that's terrible. Let's go see a medic—

Aladdin: It's fine, happens all the time around here. It's nothing serious, should go away in an hour or so.

Jasmine: Are you sure? The last time you—

Aladdin: This is a jellyfish sting, not a monkey bite. _(frowns at the memory)_ At least the monkey they picked this time is docile, even if it's a thieving little demon.

Jasmine: Bitter?

Aladdin: No. _(draws close to her, smiles and kisses her on the lips for several seconds)_ Not now.

Jasmine: _(wraps her arms around his shoulders loosely, plays with his hair)_ Not tonight, either. _(smiles seductively)_

Aladdin: Why wait until tonight? _(lifts her in his arms and carries her inside; faint giggles are heard from the bed)_

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Comments, suggestions, WTFs, all welcome. Especially suggestions for future chapters. This is mostly ad-libbing. My own little "vacation" from the restrictive structure of _Antiphony_.


	2. In Da Club

_Author's Note: This one's for demonegg! Go read her new fic now!!_

_By the way, I've started a forum for discussions on Antiphony and other fics; suggestions and fic requests are welcome. Also, check out Innocent Dimande's forum on Antiphony! Thanks girl!_

_And last but certainly not least, thanks so much Geniusgirl for helping out with ideas and lines!_

* * *

**In Da Club**

(Scene: Aladdin and Jasmine's room. They are lying contentedly in bed, snuggling under the covers. Aladdin leans down to kiss her right as she turns her head and reaches over for a magazine on the bedstand.)

Aladdin: Hey.

Jasmine: (turns back toward him) What?

Aladdin: (leans down and kisses her) You didn't let me finish.

Jasmine: You mean I won't let you start again.

Aladdin: You know you want it. (smirks, draws her closer)

Jasmine: (pushes him away gently) Let's go to dinner.

Aladdin: (pauses, blinking) Dinner? Now?

Jasmine: After all that, I'm hungry.

Aladdin: (smiles again) Gave you a real workout, didn't I?

(Jasmine doesn't answer, rolls her eyes as she gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom.)

Jasmine: (calling from the bathroom) Did you see Mozenrath around today?

Aladdin: (leafing through her magazine, trying to figure out what she finds so interesting about it) No.

Jasmine: Okay.

Aladdin: Why?

Jasmine: Nothing.

Aladdin: (looks up in the direction of the bathroom for a few seconds. Shrugs, looks through the magazine again) We coming back here after dinner or going out right away?

Jasmine: Up to you.

Aladdin: Can I pick what you wear?

Jasmine: …fine. (interrupts before he can say anything else) NO turquoise. Absolutely no turquoise.

Aladdin: Aw, but you look so cute—

Jasmine: No.

Aladdin: Not even—

Jasmine: No. You want people to start recognizing me?

Aladdin: You deserve the attention, babe.

Jasmine: Only if you wear a red fez.

Aladdin: (jerks back as if slapped) No way!

Jasmine: Thought so. (turns on the shower)

Aladdin: (stares at the magazine again, disgruntled. A few minutes pass. Suddenly he does a double-take and flips back a page) What. The. Fuck.

(He turns the magazine sideways to see the two page spread of Jasmine standing topless with Mozenrath standing behind her; his arms are strategically crossed over her chest, his hands wrapped around both sides of her waist. Aladdin shoves the magazine violently away from him. Several inserts slip out. He picks them up in disbelief.)

Aladdin: (face steadily turns red) WHAT. The. FUCK. (His hands tighten around the inserts, all of which show Jasmine and Mozenrath in rather intimate positions. He tosses one after the other away from him in disgust, and gets to the last one. It's attached to a short article titled "Mirrors Don't Lie." Jasmine and Mozenrath are lounging on either end of a long couch, fully clothed and smiling; Mozenrath's mouth is slightly open in a still shot as he answers an interview question.)

Aladdin: (reading aloud in a disbelieving mumble) "…and now, what everyone wants to know about you two…" Yeah, I'd sure like to know what the hell is... What, "—Mozenrath and Jasmine are blushing and averting their eyes.—" Fucker sure knows how to act. "Mozenrath: uh…I plead the Fifth. —Mozenrath exchanges looks with Jasmine. She laughs.— Jasmine: Yes, can we skip this question?"

(He reads the rest of the article in silence, frowning severely. He finishes and throws it to the side, folds his arms and broods for a minute while the shower is still running. He reaches behind him and presses a button on headboard of the bed to turn on the gigantic TV and elaborate sound system, which slowly emerge from a slot in the opposite wall. He flips channels for a few seconds and then stops, sits back and watches American Gladiator. Fifteen minutes later, Jasmine walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and drying her hair with a smaller one. He ignores her completely. She looks at him quizzically, then sees the magazine and the risqué inserts strewn across the bed.)

Jasmine: Aladdin…

Aladdin: So when's your next photo shoot? Or would you like to skip that question too?

* * *

(Scene: fancy seafood restaurant on the first floor of the hotel. Cantare and Mozenrath are dining together at a small table against a wall. Mozenrath is in a wide-collared, loose white tunic and khakis.)

Cantare: (buttering some bread) So. Relaxing yet?

Mozenrath: (takes a sip of white wine) I'm always relaxed. You know that.

Cantare: I suppose. That's what got you the part pretty much from the first round of tryouts. "Cool, dark villain, high tolerance for pain, hard to catch off guard…" blah blah blah. You were born for this role—

Mozenrath: Oh come on…

Cantare: —Except! You're still too much of a gentleman. That hasn't been a problem so far, but with some of the scenes coming up…

Mozenrath: (sighs) Can we not talk about this now?

Cantare: What, you're willing to pore over a script but not actually talk about it with the writer? I'm just helping you save some time, you know, advise you on how to get it right the first time. It's getting tedious to have to do so many retakes as of late…

Mozenrath: Apply for a bigger budget and maybe my skeletal arm won't fall apart so much.

Cantare: (laughs, chews on some bread) Do you even have any idea how hard it is to get funding? Do you know just how many writers like me are trolling around on FFNet? It's little better than whoring yourself on the street a few blocks down from this hotel, seriously.

Mozenrath: Speaking of whores… (pointedly turns his face toward the wall, away from the red-haired woman walking toward them, clad in a long glittering salmon dress, sashaying her hips)

(Cantare swallows food prematurely and coughs. Woman flicks back her hair with one dainty hand and stops beside the table, places one finger on Mozenrath's shoulder and draws it down to his collarbone, tugging on his collar a little. He keeps his expression neutral as he finally looks up at her.)

Saleen: Hello. (smiles seductively)

Mozenrath: Hi. (glances at Cantare; the flicker in his eye is a plea for help)

Cantare: Hi Saleen. Enjoying the break? Are you looking for Raeven?

Saleen: (flippantly) No. (eyes Moze) You busy tonight? (traces her finger up to his chin)

Mozenrath: Uh, actually, yes...

Saleen: (goes on as if she didn't hear him) I'm in suite 5. (winks slowly) Call me.

(She saunters off to the bar. Mozenrath fastidiously brushes off his shoulder and resumes eating. Cantare laughs.)

Mozenrath: (glares) You gave her a suite? She only has two scenes.

Cantare: No, actually, she booked that for herself.

Mozenrath: Oh, right, she would.

Cantare: Maybe she was looking to share that king sized bed with someone…

Mozenrath: (groans) Don't even—

Cantare: Oh, of course not. It's all about the Princess, right?

Mozenrath: (gives Cantare a measured look) Come on, you know there's nothing between us.

Cantare: Ri-ight. What was that photo shoot and interview you did two weeks ago?

Mozenrath: Uh, that was your idea. Free publicity, you said?

Cantare: Duh.

Mozenrath: Wait. What?

Cantare: (shakes head) For someone who plays a genius, you sure are thick sometimes. Yes, it was my idea, but didn't you enjoy it? All four hours of half-nude glory, no skeletal arm in the way?

Mozenrath: (blushes) No, that's not—

Cantare: And you even threw in a coy little "I plead the Fifth." Man, that won you a whole new slew of fangirls for sure. Keeping it all so secretive between you two is a surefire way of arousing even more suspicion, Moze. But you hot nerd types don't ever get that, do you?

Mozenrath: (silent for a few seconds, eating without looking at Cantare. Finally lets out a sigh) There's nothing going on, really. I mean, why would you think otherwise? She's with Aladdin—

(He pauses as Cantare smiles triumphantly, then covers his forehead with his palm in self-exasperation.)

Cantare: She's with Aladdin, yes…and? You wish it were otherwise?

Mozenrath: I didn't say that!

Cantare: With you, silence speaks more loudly than words. I'm the one who cast you, Moze. I know you very, very well.

Mozenrath: Stop looking at me like that, you're freaking me out.

Cantare: Okay, I said this would be a relaxing vacation so I'll stop prying for now. But don't think this is over. I will get it out of you.

Mozenrath: (Shakes head) I hate you, you know that?

Cantare: Careful, I might just slap you with the bill…or a gratuitous shower scene. (Laughs as Mozenrath shudders. Motions to the waiter.) Check please. (looks back at Mozenrath) Well. If not Jasmine tonight, then someone else. I'm sure you'll find some nice girl at the club.

Mozenrath: But I don't want—

Cantare: You're going.

* * *

(Scene: Club Coral. Large bungalow with a thatched roof, floor and walls vibrating with loud dance music. The interior is packed with dancers, couples making out against the back walls, groups of friends sitting at tables and chatting over drinks. The inside is connected to a wide outdoor patio which is starting to fill with people who want a quieter atmosphere in the open air. Aladdin and Jasmine are inside on the dance floor, pressed together and moving to the music. Jasmine is wearing a shiny gold tube top zipped up the back along with a short white skirt. Her hair is tied back in a high ponytail. They share a deep kiss. He starts fumbling with the back of her top.)

Jasmine: (pushes his hands down firmly, breaks the kiss. Shouts) What are you doing?!

Aladdin: What?!

Jasmine: (leans forward to shout in his ear) Not in public!

Aladdin: Who cares?!

(Jasmine frowns but kisses him anyway, keeps her hands on his wrists. Song soon ends, DJ's voice blasts over the crowd. It's a deep bass; Rajah's voice actor)

DJ: ALLLLLLL RIGHHHHHT! DJ RAJAH HERE. TONIGHT IS A SPECIAL NIGHT! THROW BACK THURSDAY! YOU GOT IT…NONSTOP HITS FROM THE 80s AND 90s!

Aladdin: 90s?!

Jasmine: (smirks) When we first met!

(Believe by Cher starts playing, followed by Magic Carpet Ride by Mighty Dub Catz. All songs bring back memories for the couple.)

Aladdin: Remember at the premiere afterparty when Achmed—

Jasmine: What?!

Aladdin: REMEMBER AT THE premiere afterparty when Achmed got drunk off his ass, and… (points up) When this song came on! (Boom Boom Boom by Outhere Brothers is on)

Jasmine: (smiles) Yeah, and Genie and him—

(Aladdin puts a finger on her lips, makes an exaggerated face. She laughs and stops talking. They are in agreement not to mention Genie's stalkerish tendencies toward flamboyant men.)

(Meanwhile, Mozenrath enters the club, distinctly uncomfortable, tugged along by Cantare.)

Mozenrath: Why am I here again?

Cantare: I can't hear you!

(Mozenrath gives up and follows resignedly. They walk to the bar. Cantare motions the bartender over. It's a young woman.)

Cantare: Mozenrath, I want you to meet Janna.

Mozenrath: (extends his hand tentatively; speaks loudly over the blaring music) Hi.

Janna: (finishes wiping off a glass with a rag and shakes his hand) I know you.

Mozenrath: You do?

Janna: (slightly offended) I was one of your biggest fans in the 90s when you first started out on the Aladdin show. I wrote to you but you never wrote back…you might remember me, I used the penname "demonegg."

Mozenrath: Oh…I'm sorry…? (shoots a glance at Cantare; the flicker in his eye is a slight "WTF" look)

Janna: It's okay, I got over it. At least I'm old enough to meet you here. There was a crowd of 15 year olds with fake IDs who got turned away at the door tonight; they tried to sneak in 'cause they heard you'd be here. (gets back to wiping glasses) Can I fix you something?

Mozenrath: Actually, I don't drink that much… (turns toward Cantare again, only to find she's gone. The pissed look on his face now is a full-blown "WTF")

Janna: I'll fix you something special for old time's sake. It's a twist on the Zombie. (starts mixing) I call it…the Mamluk.

Mozenrath: Oh...ha ha…thanks.

Janna: So Cantare told me you're still doing the villain role. But you're supposed to reform at the end or some crap like that? Is that true?

Mozenrath: (finally sits down on a high stool, leans forward on his elbows to hear her better. Only half-heard what she just said.) I'm still a villain, yeah.

Janna: (pauses in mixing and looks at him with a smile) Say that again for me.

Mozenrath: (getting more and more weirded out) Um…I do turn good at the end, or something…

Janna: Yeah, the Princess ditches Al for you, huh. About fucking time.

Mozenrath: What?

Janna: (sets the Mamluk in front of him; he's about to reach for it when she draws it back.) Uh-uh. Wait. Quote me one of your old villain lines and you get this on the house.

Mozenrath: (stares at the concoction; it's a putrid pale green color, kind of like a Mamluk's skin. Not sure he wants to go through with this.) Um…How dare you disappear when I'm ranting?

Janna: (pushes the drink toward him) Thanks, that woulda made my day 10 years ago. (watches him as he samples the drink very cautiously) You still got the magic, Mozey. But you're a lot different from what I expected. I think I'm going to have to name another drink after you. The Sweet Sorcy.

Mozenrath: (swallows his first sip. It's strong enough to raise the dead. He hides a grimace.) Uh…thanks.

(Mozenrath is saved from more awkward conversation by a delicate hand on his shoulder, smoothing across his back. The woman in the salmon dress slides into the seat beside him, her hand now tracing his forearm. Mozenrath has his fourth WTF moment but no one is there to commiserate.)

Saleen: Hey handsome. So you were busy tonight after all.

Mozenrath: Well… (moves his arm slightly so her finger slips off him)

Saleen: (persists in tracing his arm) I like your definition of busy. It happens to be the same as mine. (leans closer, her low cut top dips lower. Mozenrath pointedly avoids looking down, and starts leaning away from her. Desperately glances at Janna.)

Janna: Hey, did you want a drink?

Saleen: (Flashes her a prim smile) A Sex on the Beach, please.

Janna: Okay. (starts mixing. Glances at him, shrugs, gives him a classic-Mozenrath "I hate to burden you with reality…but you've run out of friends to save you" smirk. Starts reminiscing old episodes again.)

Mozenrath: (Can't lean back much farther, Saleen is closing in) Um…so how have you been?

Saleen: (places a finger on his mouth with a feather-light touch) Shh. No talking, Moze. We already talked too much in our scene together…

(Mozenrath frowns slightly, remembering how she'd made grossly exaggerated writhing motions and throaty moans that were not quite expressive of pain per se in front of him during the filming of the underwater fight scene. He gulps. She strokes his face with one hand and he's so preoccupied with the predatory look in her eyes that he doesn't see where her other hand is heading.)

Mozenrath: WHOA. (draws in a sharp breath)

Saleen: (tittering laugh, the unseen hand moves faster) Suite 5's waiting. I think we can make it there in time before we have too much fun here… (leans forward, about to kiss him)

(Meanwhile, Aladdin and Jasmine have gotten tired of dancing; Aladdin is planning to chat with some friends on one side of the room. Jasmine wanders toward the bar and stops as she sees the situation between a very uncomfortable Mozenrath and a red-haired prostitute…no, a cast member of Antiphony, she amends. It's Saleen. Jasmine walks faster toward them.)

(A hand tugs on Mozenrath's shoulder just before Saleen can kiss him. Saleen leans back again, glaring at Jasmine. She releases her grip on him and casually takes her newly prepared cocktail from the counter as if nothing had interrupted her. Mozenrath looks back at Jasmine in utter gratitude.)

Saleen: Fancy seeing you here.

Jasmine: Oh, it's been lovely so far. But you're used to these tropical spots, aren't you?

Saleen: Yes, they're quite a bore by now. (taps her fingers on the counter, still riveted on Moze with some kind of lustful vendetta in her eyes. He smiles weakly.)

Jasmine: (stops paying attention to Saleen) Dance with me, Moze.

Mozenrath: Sure. (glances back at Saleen. Decides not to say anything)

(Saleen turns toward the counter and doesn't respond, nurses her drink in silence. Janna moves to the other side of the bar to avoid the first signs of a trademark bitchy tirade.)

(Mozenrath and Jasmine make their way to the other side of the dance floor, as far away from the bar as possible. It's still hard to move around or hear because of the crowd. No Scrubs by TLC is playing. Mozenrath stands there as Jasmine starts dancing.)

Jasmine: Come on!

Mozenrath: (shakes his head slowly, feeling a migraine coming on) I knew I shouldn't have come…

Jasmine: (shouting more loudly) What?!

Mozenrath: (shouting back) Nothing! I don't like dancing!

Jasmine: Too bad! (puts her arms around his shoulders) Dance with me!

Mozenrath: (reluctantly starts moving to the beat, puts his hands lightly on her waist, falls into rhythm with her) Where's Aladdin?

(Jasmine shrugs. They fall into silence for the rest of the song. Mozenrath feels annoyed at its repetitive lyrics. Jasmine feels annoyed at its coincidental bashing of her boyfriend's character in the movies and TV series they filmed together. The song ends, and Too Close by Next starts to play. Jasmine turns in Mozenrath's arms and places his hands on her upper thighs. He starts to pull away; she holds his hands firmly. They start grinding.)

Mozenrath: I suck at this.

Jasmine: (is close enough to actually hear him in her ear) No, you just aren't used to it.

Mozenrath: I don't think I want to get used to it.

Jasmine: What's that supposed to mean?

Mozenrath: No, that wasn't meant to be personal. I guess this is okay.

Jasmine: (moves closer back against him, intertwines their fingers still on her thighs) It's comfortable, right? I mean you better get used to it for our next filming.

_Baby when we're grinding  
I get so excited  
Ooh, how I like it  
I try but I can't fight it…_

Mozenrath: Um…yeah… (trying hard not to listen to the lyrics. Fails.)

_All the songs on you requested  
You're dancing like you're naked  
Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)_

(Jasmine smiles knowingly as Mozenrath starts to draw back from her as surreptitiously as possible.)

_Step back you're dancing kinda close  
I feel a little poke coming through  
On you_

Jasmine: Is that your cell phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me tonight?

(Mozenrath is blushing furiously, mumbles something inaudible and nonsensical even to his own ears. Jasmine's smile widens. He changes the subject quickly.)

Mozenrath: So what do you think of Chapter 23? I think Cantare may be finally losing it.

Jasmine: Yeah?

Mozenrath: I'm pretty sure.

Jasmine: I'm kind of looking forward to it, actually. It's a new challenge.

(Mozenrath doesn't respond. The song eventually stops and bleeds into the first slow song of the night. Jasmine releases his hands and turns around in his arms again. He looks like he's about to head off the dance floor. Take My Breath Away by Berlin comes on. Jasmine stops him from leaving.)

Jasmine: Wait. I love this song! Let's just stay for this one.

Mozenrath: Fine.

(Jasmine puts her arms around his neck, he puts his hands on her waist once again. They start swaying slowly to the music. He observes over the top of her head that a lot of people are leaving the dance floor, leaving only couples behind. He still can't see Aladdin. He looks back down at her and feels a little surprised when she leans her head against his shoulder. A few seconds pass. Mozenrath decides he likes the song.)

Mozenrath: You look nice tonight.

Jasmine: Thanks.

(They fall into silence again. Mozenrath starts listening to the lyrics.)

_Watching I keep waiting, still anticipating love,  
____Never hesitating, to become the fated ones…_

Jasmine: Ever watch the movie?

Mozenrath: Hm? (They no longer have to raise their voices because the crowd has quieted down)

Jasmine: Top Gun.

Mozenrath: No.

Jasmine: Oh.

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away,  
__When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say,  
__If only for today,  
__I am unafraid…  
_

_________Take my breath away…_

(Cantare watches from behind the bar with Janna. They smile and toast, each with a freshly mixed Mamluk. DJ Rajah winks at them.)

Jasmine: Is it just me or are these lyrics a little…

Mozenrath: Yeah, I noticed that too.

Jasmine: I never noticed it before, though. Odd…

Mozenrath: Coincidence.

Jasmine: Yeah, I guess.

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game,  
__Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames…_

Mozenrath: (clears his throat uncomfortably. His hands shift slightly around her waist.) You going to find Aladdin after this?

Jasmine: (lifts her head from his shoulder, opening her eyes again) Hm? Yeah.

(Mozenrath happens to glance at the bar again and notices Cantare and Janna. He cocks an eyebrow at them. Cantare gives him a thumbs up. Janna makes some kind of hand motion that he interprets as "tap that ass." He rolls his eyes and ignores them.)

Jasmine: What kind of cologne do you use?

Mozenrath: Old Spice.

Jasmine: Oh. It smells good.

Mozenrath: Thanks.

Jasmine: (as the song fades and the fast dance music returns) I'm a little tired. Maybe I'll just find Al and tell him I'm going back early.

Mozenrath: Okay. See you later then.

(They stand there for a second longer in awkward silence before they let go of each other. Mozenrath turns to go when Jasmine lets out a harsh curse. He looks at her again curiously.)

Jasmine: I left my cell phone somewhere. Damn it! I knew I should have bought a beach bag with a zipper.

Mozenrath: When did you last see it?

Jasmine: What?! (can't hear him anymore because of the loud music)

Mozenrath: When did you last see it?!

Jasmine: (thinks) On the beach this afternoon! Shit! I haven't used it for a few hours!

Mozenrath: Does Aladdin have it?

Jasmine: Call him!

(Mozenrath takes out his cell, a sleek black flip phone. Calls Aladdin. He and Jasmine wait several rings. They get Aladdin's voice message system.)

Aladdin's recorded voice: Hello, you've reached Aladdin's cell phone, I'm probably off saving a city or my princess from danger—love ya babe—but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks, bye.

Mozenrath: (keeps his expression as neutral as possible as the message beep sounds) Uh, hey Aladdin, this is Mozenrath. Jasmine lost her cell phone and she's trying to find you right now. I'm going to help her go look for it, so call me when you get this, she wants to talk to you. (hangs up)

Jasmine: Damn it. Where could I have dropped it? Oh, there are a ton of places. Someone has to have picked it up by now. Or the tide might have come in and swept it away. Ugh, I'm so careless.

Mozenrath: Don't worry. We can go back to look for it. It's not that hard to replace, anyway.

Jasmine: (bites her lip) I really hope it's still around here…

(They spend the next few minutes telling the bag check personnel and other club employees to look out for a missing phone, a compact silver slider.)

Mozenrath: Come on, let's go get some fresh air. (They walk outside the club. He breathes a sigh of relief.)

(They walk off the patio and onto the beach, heading farther and farther away from the noise and music of the club. The beach is pretty much empty save for some couples cuddling on towels. Mozenrath walks with his hands tucked in his pockets. Jasmine breathes in the night air gratefully; the breeze cools her heated skin.)

Mozenrath: (takes out his phone and checks it. No missed calls or texts.) Aladdin sure is taking a while.

Jasmine: (is silent for a few seconds) Well, I guess I can't blame him.

Mozenrath: (glances over at her) Why, what happened?

Jasmine: (sighs) He saw the feature in the magazine.

Mozenrath: (pauses) I thought you got his permission first…?

Jasmine: (gives him a weird look) Why would I need to ask his permission?

Mozenrath: Oh…I just figured he was the possessive type.

Jasmine: He is. (rolls her eyes) But…I guess he has reason to be.

Mozenrath: (walks a little more slowly) …I'm sorry…

Jasmine: (slows down as well and looks at him in surprise) Why?

Mozenrath: Well…I…we were…

(Their conversation is cut short as both of them hear raucous laughter just up ahead. Four men in varying degrees of drunkenness and muscle size are in their path, walking toward them. Mozenrath and Jasmine slow down automatically and turn around, heading back for the club. They move closer to each other without talking; their hands brush unintentionally. Mozenrath hesitantly puts an arm around her waist and glances back nervously.)

Man 1: (whistles behind them) Hey shorty.

Man 2: Why don't you come play with us?

Jasmine: (under her breath) I hate it when this happens…

Mozenrath: Just keep walking.

Jasmine: Uh…that usually doesn't work.

Man 3: Aw, ignoring us, baby?

Man 4: Let me just take care of Jack Skellington there for ya…

Mozenrath: (falters in his step) Jack what?! (turns halfway around before Jasmine tugs him forcefully forward)

Jasmine: Ignore. Ignore.

(Man 1 jogs lightly in front of them and cuts off their path. Jasmine and Mozenrath try to go around him. Man 2 blocks them. They're forced to stop walking.)

Jasmine: If you'd kindly move…

Man 2: (leers at her; Jasmine can smell the alcohol on his breath. He mimics her voice.) "If you'd kindly move…"

(Jasmine jumps as Man 4 grabs her ass. She whirls, breaking contact with Mozenrath, and kicks Man 4 in the shin, hard. He shouts in surprise and pain. The other three men laugh.)

Man 4: You little bitch!

Man 1: Hahaha. I like this one. She's got spunk.

Jasmine: I've got stilettos, too, asshole.

Man 2: You mean your boyfriend there?

Mozenrath: What the hell? Listen—

Man 3: (Shoves him back) Nah, I'd rather you shut up.

(Man 1 laughs, then suddenly punches Mozenrath in the gut. He doubles over with a sharp gasp of pain. Jasmine puts a hand on his back in concern, glares hatefully at the men around them.)

Jasmine: Fucking bastards!

Man 1: What a mouth, too. I know where I'd like it…

(Men 2 and 3 grab Jasmine's arms; she struggles violently and starts screaming. One of them clamps a hand over her mouth. She tries to bite him. Mozenrath tries to wrench their hands off her and gets punched in the jaw; he stumbles sideways. Man 4 hauls him forward by the shirt and draws back a fist, ready to knock him out.)

Jasmine: (manages to jerk her face free of Man 3's hand.) No!!

(Man 4 draws his fist back one more inch as Mozenrath prepares for pain. Out of nowhere a fist flies in and punches Man 4 full in the face, forcing him to release Mozenrath. Man 4 stumbles and almost falls in the sand. Everyone looks shocked for a second; then all eyes focus on the unexpected newcomer.)

Xerxes: (flexes his right hand) Don't fuck with the Black Sand, bitches.

* * *

_A/N: XERXES LOVE!!_

_This story was originally supposed to make up for how badly Aladdin gets shafted in Antiphony, but somehow his actor became a self-absorbed prick in less than 2 chapters. Oh well._

_Can't resist the M/J love…_

_Please help me not feel like a total loser and write something in my forum, or it's getting dumped like a badly mixed Mamluk™._


	3. Appendix A: Mirrors Don't Lie

_Note from Cantare: I am greatly flattered and honored to present the magazine interview that pissed Al off in the last chapter! This is entirely written by Geniusgirl (who calls herself "Gigi" here). Hats off to her for a very realistic and entertaining article! Please send praise and feedback her way! (FF username **Geniusgirl; The Original**)_

* * *

**Appendix A: "Mirrors Don't Lie" – Written by Geniusgirl**

The buzz this season is all about "Antiphony," the latest production out of FFNet Studios. Directed by Cantare (revered for the depth and quality of her previous works like "Consacra"), it unites two unlikely characters in a desperate battle against time. These characters are, as most already know, Mozenrath and Jasmine. The two play a dangerous game of cat and mouse and toe the lines between love, hate and lust all while trying to save themselves and their respective kingdoms from the evil clutches of Mirage. Today, I was given the chance to sit down with the actors and get their take on this latest production.

GIGI: Welcome, welcome. I'm glad to have you both here with me today.

MOZE & JAS: Hey, hello.

GIGI: So… you two are all the rage recently. "Antiphony" is the biggest hit of the season and it's still a work in progress. How do you feel about its success?

MOZE: Well, to be quite honest, I'm a little surprised. (chuckles) When I first read the script, I realized that it was deeper than your average production. I was almost certain we'd lose out with the amount of focus there was on dialogue in the beginning. I thought for sure we'd have trouble with the in-depth debates about the nature of power that Cantare included but …everything seems to have worked out fine. Thankfully.

JAS: (jerks her head in Moze's direction) What he said. (laughs) Actually, I figured we'd at least have a sleeper hit. What really scared me was the change in hero that Cantare pulled off. For one thing, I haven't been the lead in that many productions and the switch to a female lead in a male-dominated category was risky but I wanted to try it out. Now I'm really glad that I did. It's been a blast to work on this project so I'm glad that fans appreciate it the way they do.

GIGI: I see. So what's it like working on a project of such immense scale and depth? Do you find it overwhelming?

JAS: I wouldn't say it's 'overwhelming'. The scale of the production isn't all that daunting because it's actually about the same size as the previous _Aladdin_ movies I've worked on but the depth of the story … that's very different. Cantare's really gone into detail about the history of the characters. Like in the Mirror, it's Mozenrath's history we're seeing but I'm the one who navigates through it. As I said, I haven't ever been the focus of a story before so I do find it quite challenging to be at the forefront of everything almost all the time. It's a really demanding role because of the kind of development I've got to portray but I think it's a really beneficial experience. Plus, I've got such a great cast and crew to help out that I never feel over stressed about anything. Moze here has been a lot of help in keeping things light. (chuckles & smiles at Moze)

GIGI: And you Mozenrath? How do you feel about the depth of the production?

MOZE: Like I said, I didn't think it was going to fly. I wasn't a part of the three _Aladdin _films and when we were working on the TV series my past was only vaguely alluded to so the range and intensity of emotion and personality that I'm being asked to produce -- and very often _not_ produce -- are a big change but, as Jasmine says, it's not a bad one. The crew is a big help, they work really, really hard to make everything flow and make it easy for us to move from scene to scene. "Antiphony" is basically a much more mature storyline so we've had to adapt our mindset to fit that but once that was done, this project has been excellent to work on. Even … well, I shouldn't mention that yet.

GIGI: (attentive) Haha, so you _are_ keeping secrets from the viewers. Well, spoilers aside, what's been the most challenging aspect of the filming for you two so far?

MOZE & JAS: (looking uncomfortable) …um

GIGI: (laughs) Come now, it can't be all that bad.

MOZE: (blushing) It isn't. (cools down) For me, I think the hardest part of production has been keeping my face as expressionless as Cantare demands. It's a bit ridiculous to find that the most difficult aspect but sometimes she just writes some things that almost demand reactions that I'm not allowed to give. Other than that there isn't much else that's been particularly strenuous. (smiles like a kid) I've got some cooler fight scenes so those were a bit more technical to film but they were really fun. (thinks) Oh! (chuckles) There's the skeletal arm I've got to work with. It keeps falling apart on me so actually managing to film a whole scene with it on is probably my biggest challenge. You wouldn't _believe_ how many times we've had to stop shooting to replace fingers. (rolls eyes)

JAS: (laughing) The arm has been a big hassle lately, yes. Especially since it's getting so much more screen time. The action scenes have been far more intense so that's been a big challenge since I'm usually the damsel in distress. Now I'm out there on the front lines and I've actually had to do a lot of physical training for this role. Otherwise, I'm probably the opposite of Mozenrath. He doesn't get to show emotion and I've got to constantly show it. On top of that, it's always changing and sometimes I've got to go from happy to sad in seconds, from relief to terror or anger, and a lot of the time it's secondhand emotion so my character doesn't experience the things that are making her feel some way for herself. It's difficult but it's a good test of my abilities …I think.

GIGI: I see. (smirks) OK, now we readers have our favorite bits and pieces of "Antiphony" but what were _your_ favorite parts to film?

MOZE: (grinning) The fight scenes. And I liked doing the voiceover work for the first few chapters. It was interesting to be and not be in a scene at the same time.

JAS: (rolling her eyes at him) I've enjoyed it all. I don't think I can pinpoint one thing that I liked most. What I did have fun with was when were filming the scenes in the Mirror, this one (points at Moze) couldn't keep his face straight around Xerxes. Xerxes is so funny and so much fun to work with. That was a really great couple of months.

GIGI: (smiles) Now that's interesting. (focuses on Moze) Your character is pretty much an evil bastard for most of this story but you seem quite different. How does it feel playing the villain and how do you think it affects your real personality?

MOZE: (sighs) I've been a villain for a long time now so it's not a big deal anymore. I'm pretty used to it. I hope I don't come off as an evil bastard in real life obviously. Um… I don't think I've taken much of anything from Mozenrath's character. I've probably stolen some of his vocabulary but that's about it.

GIGI: You can rest assured, you're quite pleasant company. (winks)

MOZE: (blushes) Er…thanks?

GIGI: Speaking of your villainy, "Antiphony" effectively recasts you as the romantic lead. What's it like to have such a drastic change in your relationship with the Princess you're usually trying to destroy?

MOZE: Um… well, would you really say that I'm the 'romantic lead'?

GIGI & JAS: Yes.

JAS: (sighs) It's been interesting working with him. He has a completely different approach to his work than what I'm used to.

MOZE: The relationship that we're in in "Antiphony" is drastically different from any we've ever had before so we've had to get to know each other on completely new levels. It's been… (looks at Jasmine, blushes, smiles softly) nice.

JAS: (also smiling at him) Yeah.

GIGI: (grinning widely in her little world of M/J fangirling, nods) Ah… and now, what everyone wants to know about you two (motions between the two), there's absolutely _nothing _going on? I mean, that was one HOT photo shoot you just did. "Antiphony" may soon be slapped with an M rating and it's a given that you are going to have a few risqué scenes. Now, you two already have so much chemistry and you look so _natural_; are you at least attracted to each other, yes/yes? (smirks)

MOZE: (Moze and Jas are blushing and averting their eyes) Um…er, well -- (looks at Jas, pauses, blinks) I – uh, I plead the Fifth. Yeah. (exchanges looks with Jasmine. She laughs.)

(GIGI's eyes widen in delight and shock. Turns to Jas for confirmation)

JAS: (blushing) Yes, can we skip this question?

GIGI: (grinning like the cat who ate the canary) I think we have an answer. Thank you both for your time. I'm sure "Antiphony" will continue to be a great success and I look forward to seeing your future projects. If I'm not mistaken you're both already signed for two further works together, correct?

MOZE: Um, yes, we are. We've started some light filming for "The Scales of Truth" directed by demonegg.

JAS: We're also looking at storyboards for Geniusgirl's production of the "Antiphony" alternate universe.

GIGI: (grins) Well then I'll definitely look forward to seeing more from both of you!

* * *

_Note from Cantare: Thanks again Geniusgirl! You rock._


	4. Would the Real Mozenrath Please Stand Up

_Author's Note: I am having way too much fun with this…this is probably my favorite chapter yet. Once again, thanks GG and demonegg! R&R please!_

* * *

**Would the Real Mozenrath Please Stand Up**

Mozenrath and Jasmine: (gawking) Xerxes?!

(Men 1-4 forget about the two of them and start advancing menacingly on Xerxes. He stands unfazed, his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, has a closely shaven line of hair around his face. He's wearing a pair of black training pants.)

Xerxes: In the flesh. (folds his arms over his bare muscular chest. Looks over his shoulder.) Get 'em, boys.

(Mozenrath and Jasmine's mouths drop open as a horde of Mozenrath look-alikes of different shapes and sizes, dressed in blue and black robes and turbans and leather gloves on their right hands, swarm across the moonlit sands past Xerxes to attack the four now-starting-to-piss-their-pants thugs. They stare in dumbfounded shock and amazement as each thug gets the shit beaten out of them by at least four Mozenraths.)

Mozenrath: (looks at Xerxes, his jaw still hanging open) Wh…what the hell?!

Jasmine: (laughs weakly, still too shocked to move) Let me guess…extended family? You're Greek, right?

Xerxes: Mozenrath, buddy, I can't believe you forgot. The Black Sand Clan, man. I told you I wouldn't let it die out! We just passed the 100 mark last week in members! _Initiated _members, that is. The waiting list is three times as long!

Mozenrath: Black…Sand…Clan…you were serious?!

Xerxes: (laughs as if receiving a compliment) Oh, you don't have to thank me. I was your first fan, remember? It's my duty to organize and galvanize your fan base.

Mozenrath: They're…they're _clones_!

Jasmine: Like a bad Star Wars movie… (watches Man 4 crawling away on his stomach begging for mercy; a Mozenrath wannabe stomps on his spine and he screams)

Xerxes: Oh contraire, my dear Jasmine. Or should I say, Revered Chosen Maiden, fated First Wife of our Supreme Lord. (smirks at Mozenrath, who slaps his forehead with a groan.)

Jasmine: Maiden?

Xerxes: Eh, technicalities.

Mozenrath: How long have you been at this?

Xerxes: Oh, about a year. I wanted to surprise you with a Black Sand themed birthday bash, but I guess it's just as well I ran into you in the nick of time just now.

Jasmine: (watches as Men 1-4 are all lying unconscious or nearly unconscious by now. A Mozenrath wannabe gives Man 2 a last parting kick.) What are all of you doing out here on the beach in the middle of the night anyway?

Xerxes: Oh, once they all found out Cantare was bringing all you guys here for a cast vacation, we slapped together our first SorcyCon. Great place to start, huh? Oh, and one of the rules in our codebook is to stick to authenticity as much as possible. So we train at night when the sand looks black.

Mozenrath: (migraine is setting in) …Train?

Xerxes: Oh, you'd be proud at how fast most of them learn, Moze. The imminent teleportation cape sweep? You see 100 of you doing that at the same time in ordered formation, and you know what made the Roman Army great.

Jasmine: (laughs hesitantly) Um…how many made it to the first…SorcyCon, was it?

Xerxes: Sadly, only 25. But hey, a 25 attendance rate ain't bad for hardly a week's notice. And in the Bahamas, no less.

Mozenrath: (realizes that with Men 1-4 down and out of commission, the obsessive attention of 25 rabid cosplayers will soon be on him. Grabs Jasmine's hand and starts walking away briskly.) This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation. This was supposed to be—

(Both of them freeze as a severely obese Mozenrath cosplayer lumbers up to them, puffing and panting. He bows low before Mozenrath and then hurries meekly to Xerxes, who promptly reprimands him for being late to defend their Lord in his time of greatest need.)

Jasmine: …I did not need to see that.

Mozenrath: At least he's not cosplaying as Aladdin.

Jasmine: (winces at the image) …I did not need to hear that.

Random Mozenrath 1: (calling after them) My Lord and Lady! Where are you going?

Random Mozenrath 2: (a skinny Asian) Mozenrath-sama! Please, critique our form!

Random Mozenrath 3: (executes an imminent teleportation cape sweep and rushes over to them as silently as possible) We have vanquished the foes of the Black Sand!

Mozenrath: God, this is not happening.

Jasmine: (turns to look at the expectant crowd following them, led by Xerxes) Well, it can't be that bad…they're your loyal fans. I'm sure they just want you to acknowledge their efforts, that's all.

Mozenrath: No, they want to raise a temple and sacrifice livestock to me. We have to get out of here. (keeps walking determinedly, not looking back)

Cop with a gun: Hold it right there.

(Mozenrath and Jasmine stop abruptly. Cop motions five other officers over. They all stare at the group of Mozenrath wannabes for a moment, then mutter some curses and proceed to round them all up. One of them goes over to check on the four semi-conscious thugs lying on the sand.)

Cop 2: They're breathing. Call for a few stretchers.

Cop 1: (addresses Mozenrath) What is this, a freak show?

Mozenrath: As a matter of fact, yes. Now given that she and I are the only normal looking people here, you can let us go…

Cop 1: Nice try, buddy. We got four guys knocked out cold with concussions and shattered ribs. Foul play is foul play, we gotta check all of you out before anyone is off the hook.

Jasmine: Officer, this is all a misunderstanding—

Random Mozenrath 20: The Lord of the Black Sand does not surrender without a fight!

24 other Mozenraths: Black Sand! Black Sand! Black Sand! (fall into some kind of battle formation)

(Mozenrath and Jasmine duck and cover their heads at the sound of six guns cocked and ready to fire.)

Mozenrath: (hissing) Xerxes!

Xerxes: (ducks down beside Mozenrath, looks apologetic) Sorry, man. Didn't know it would get so out of hand.

Mozenrath: (grabs him by the shoulders) Make them stop before someone gets killed!

Xerxes: Only you can! You're their Lord!

Jasmine: Hurry, do something!

(Mozenrath stands up just as 25 cosplayers begin chanting a spell.)

Mozenrath: (in best TV villain voice) You fools! I command you to stand down!

(25 Mozenraths stop chanting immediately and lower their gauntlets, bowing their heads in submission. He stares dumbfounded for a second before six guns swivel and point directly at him. He gulps and puts his hands up slowly.)

Cop 1: So you are the ringleader of this circus after all.

Mozenrath: Shit…

* * *

(Scene: extremely crowded jail cell in local police station. 25 Mozenraths, Xerxes, Jasmine, and the real Mozenrath are all sitting on the floor in quite cramped positions. Mozenrath is sitting slumped with his face in his hands. Jasmine is rubbing his back and trying to comfort him.)

Jasmine: Cantare will come bail us out any time now, I know it.

Mozenrath: …You don't know Cantare very well at all, do you?

Xerxes: (still apologetic) I'm sorry, man. It's all my—

Mozenrath: Damn right it's all your fault. What the hell were you thinking?

Xerxes: (scratches head and laughs a little) I guess I got used to playing the stupid eel sidekick for too long.

Mozenrath: Can you at least get them to shut up?

Random Mozenrath 12: In which episode does Lord Mozenrath make a cameo appearance?

Random Mozenraths 3 and 15: When Chaos Comes Calling.

Random Mozenrath 12: In the episode Black Sand, why does Lord Mozenrath save Aladdin for last? Quot—

Random Mozenrath 22: To gloat over him.

Random Mozenrath 12: (glares at him) WRONG. You didn't listen to the complete question. You have to give the exact quote!

(RM 22 cringes under the critical glares of all the others.)

RM 14: (in a self-righteous tone) The correct answer is, "You're so much fun to gloat to."

RM 12: Now, back to the basics. In this time of great trial, we must be completely sure of our loyalties and solidarity within the ranks. Who is Lord Mozenrath's sworn enemy?

All RMs: Aladdin.

RM 12: Whom does Lord Mozenrath loathe the most in the world?

All RMs: Aladdin.

RM 12: Who is the biggest hindrance to Lord Mozenrath's plans for world conquest?

All RMs: Aladdin.

RM 12: Whom does Lord Mozenrath want to destroy—

Jasmine: Will you all just shut up!

(All Mozenraths turn and stare at her, flabbergasted that she would interrupt such an important ritual. Mozenrath looks up from his hands in slight concern at the real anger in her voice.)

Jasmine: Can you get a fucking grip on reality here? "Lord Mozenrath" is just a character in a fictional show! He and Aladdin are friends!

(Collective gasp from Mozenraths. They look at each other in shock as if she just renounced God's existence amidst a settlement of Puritans.)

RM 12: The Princess…

RM 23: The Princess has lost faith.

RM 7: She is still blinded by the enemy's lies.

RM 25: The enemy's false promises of love.

Jasmine: (groans and gives up, buries her face in her hands in the same position Mozenrath was in a minute earlier. He rubs her back awkwardly.) I'm in hell…

Mozenrath: (winces despite his agreement; wonders briefly how she would handle 25 rabid Aladdin cosplayers with overblown hero complexes) Maybe someone will come bail us out…

Jasmine: Who? (voice starts to crack) Who's going to come for us? Aladdin is probably drunk off his ass and throwing up in an outhouse somewhere.

Mozenrath: (wisely chooses not to respond to that) Hey, just pretend this is another chapter of Antiphony. The Mirror of Fiereve malfunctioned and showed you more alternate versions of me instead of letting you out.

Jasmine: That's not comforting.

Mozenrath: (sighs) Sorry…I tried.

RM 8: Behold the excellent chivalry of our Lord!

RM 19: Yes, despite his abject evil, he is not blind to the inclinations of his heart!

RM 12: Let us support our Lord in his valiant efforts to court the Princess and grace her with the dark crown! Who is the only woman worthy of Lord Mozenrath's affections?

All RMs: Princess Jasmine!

RM 12: Who is the only woman who impressed Lord Mozenrath in battle?

All RMs: Princess Jasmine!

Jasmine: More like kicked his ass in battle.

Mozenrath: …

RM 12: Who is the rightful Queen of the Land of the Black Sand?

All RMs: Princess Jasmine!

Mozenrath: (looks at her seriously) Listen, Jasmine, when we get out of here, I—

(He pauses at the sudden and complete hush that has fallen over the entire cell. He, Xerxes, and Jasmine all look toward the bars.)

Raniye: Officer, I trust you haven't manhandled any of them.

Cop 1: (now subdued, looking troubled) No, ma'am, not at all. My men and I are the most professional in this district; we get a lot of these kind of—

Raniye: (ignores him and looks straight at the three Antiphony cast members) Are you all right—

All RMs: (breaking out of their trancelike silence) GODDESS!

(25 Mozenraths rush toward her on their hands and knees, pressing their faces against the bars and reaching their hands out to touch the hem of her long skirt as if she is Mother Teresa in the slums of Calcutta. She steps back in alarm.)

Raniye: Mozenrath, who are all these people? And why are they all dressed like you?

Mozenrath: You don't wanna know…

Jasmine: (breathes a sigh of relief) Raniye. Thank God you're here.

(Xerxes turns his gaze away from Raniye and doesn't say anything; looks kind of sad. Jasmine and Mozenrath notice but decide not to ask about it now.)

Raniye: Don't thank me. Thank Laila. (steps aside and reveals a professional-looking young blond in a blouse and neatly ironed business skirt.)

Laila: Hi. (waves a little at them, smiles shyly at Xerxes, who doesn't see her)

Raniye: Laila got the legal side of things straightened out; I just posted bail. Word gets around fast here; I'm pretty sure the whole island knows what happened now.

Mozenrath: No…

Jasmine: Our careers…

Xerxes: Well, look on the bright side. At least it wasn't a 50 attendance rate this year.

(Mozenrath and Jasmine glare at him.)

Raniye: But don't worry, there aren't any photos of the incident, and the four eyewitnesses happen to be fairly unpopular regulars around here.

(Cop moves forward and starts to unlock the cell; looks down, curling his lip in disgust at the enraptured faces of the Mozenrath wannabes, eyes trailing Raniye's every movement. He kicks a few of their hands back from the bars.)

Jasmine: (steps out of the cell, hugs Raniye and Laila) Thank you SO much. If you can just help control the publicity…

Raniye: Don't worry about it. Laila's great at what she does.

Laila: (blushes) Oh, not really, I just started practicing. (Looks shyly at Xerxes again, who finally notices her and smiles back distractedly, still avoiding Raniye's gaze)

Mozenrath: Thank you. You're both lifesavers. (He hugs Laila lightly and then hesitates before he can do the same to Raniye. She smiles warmly and draws him into a hug. Jasmine and Xerxes stand to the side in awkward silence.)

Raniye: You guys are all welcome to stay at my place if you want tonight. It's really late and I have plenty of space. (smiles at Jasmine) Up for some spa treatment?

Jasmine: At this hour?

RM 14: (seeming to have forgotten how they were all fawning over Jasmine a minute ago) You dare question the beneficence of the Goddess?

RM 18: She is not worthy of Lord Mozenrath!

RM 6: Only the Goddess is worthy!

RM 17: We are unworthy!

All RMs: We are unworthy!

(Raniye backs away further, highly disturbed, looks at the cop questioningly. The cop speaks into his radio and calls for backup in escorting the three freed Antiphony cast members out of jail.)

Jasmine: (whispers to Mozenrath) How did she manage all this?

Mozenrath: (whispers back) You don't know? Who her father really is?

Jasmine: Her father's Sultan. The nice old man who plays my dad.

Mozenrath: (shakes his head slightly, whispers more softly as Raniye and Laila straighten out the last few details with the officers) He's part of the mob.

(Jasmine's eyes widen but she stays silent, now looking at Raniye with a new sense of respect and a little fear.)

(A few minutes later they are out of jail and in a black Cadillac Escalade heading for Raniye's beach house. Jasmine glances out the back window and sees the forlorn group of Mozenrath wannabes looking at the car drive away, bearing their Lord and trainer to the Goddess' abode without them. Raniye is sitting up front. Jasmine and Mozenrath are in the second row, while Xerxes and Laila are in the back. Everyone is silent, thinking their own thoughts about the crazy events of the night.)

Raniye: Oh, Carlos, take a turn here, we need to drop off one of my friends.

(The car stops in front of the five star hotel where the Antiphony cast and crew are staying. Xerxes gets out of the car and thanks Raniye quietly. Laila follows, unexpectedly. Raniye gives her a smile and doesn't stop her. Jasmine looks up at the tall building and remembers Aladdin, realizes he must be worried about her.)

Jasmine: Raniye, can we stop here for a minute? I need to tell Aladdin I'm okay.

Raniye: No problem. Take your time.

Jasmine: Moze, give me your phone.

(Mozenrath hands her his phone. She calls Aladdin and bites her lip as it rings and rings but no one answers. She gets the message system.)

Aladdin's recorded voice: Hello, you've reached Aladdin's cell phone, I'm probably off saving a city or my princess from danger—love ya babe—but if you leave a name and number, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks, bye.

Jasmine: (after the beep) Aladdin, I just wanted to let you know I'm fine. I ran into an…interesting…predicament, nothing dangerous, but I'll tell you more about it in the morning. I'm going to stay at Raniye's tonight. See you tomorrow hon. Love you. (hangs up and gives the phone back to Mozenrath)

Raniye: (glances back from the front seat) Everything okay?

Jasmine: Yeah, thanks for waiting. Actually…I just wanna check if Al is back yet. If he is, I won't bother you tonight, I'll stay here.

Raniye: It's not a bother at all, Jasmine. But go ahead and check.

(Jasmine runs inside and gets to their suite, unlocks it. The inside is dark and empty. She turns on the lights and finds no one. She bites her lip for a second, then scribbles a short note about staying at Raniye's and leaves it on the table. She closes the door and runs back out to the car.)

Jasmine: He's not there. Sorry for the wait.

Raniye: No problem. Are we ready to go?

Jasmine: Yeah, let's go. (forces the worry out of her smile)

(The short drive to Raniye's house is uneventful. Both Jasmine and Mozenrath look out the windows of their respective sides of the car. Raniye is humming lightly. Jasmine happens to glance over at Mozenrath and sees a slight smile on his face. Puzzled, she glances forward at Raniye and sees that she's smiling at Moze from the little mirror in the visor. Jasmine realizes belatedly where the tune is from.)

(They arrive at Raniye's beautiful beach house where a Benz, Rolls Royce, and Hummer are already parked in the expansive driveway. Jasmine wonders how she can leave them out in the open without fear of car theft, but remembers who her father is. She still can't believe that Sultan is a mob boss. Then she spies the black-suited bodyguards stationed around the premises, keeping to the shadows.)

Raniye: Well, we're here. (One of the bodyguards outside steps forward to open the door and help her out of the car.)

Jasmine: Really, thanks so much for doing this for us.

Raniye: (smiles warmly) It's nothing at all. I'm glad we can finally spend some time together, Jasmine. I feel like we haven't had much time to get to know each other at all even though we've been filming for a year.

Jasmine: Yeah…you were saying something about spa treatment?

Raniye: Oh yes, we just got those rooms renovated…

Mozenrath: Sorry to interrupt, ladies; I'm actually really exhausted from today. Do you mind if I just—

(Raniye and Jasmine open their mouths at the same time to speak, but Jasmine realizes this isn't her question to answer. Raniye's eyes flicker to her for a second before she continues graciously.)

Raniye: I totally understand. Go ahead to your room, you know where it is. Let me know if you need anything in the next hour or so.

Mozenrath: Sure, thanks. (leans forward as if to embrace her but stops as he seems to realize something; he doesn't look at Jasmine at all as he turns toward the house and starts walking toward the door. He stops as he realizes something yet again and turns around to say goodnight to her.) Jasmine—sorry about all the trouble. Hope you have a good night.

Jasmine: No, none of it was your fault. (smiles) Goodnight.

(Raniye and Jasmine walk inside another way. Jasmine marvels at the inside of the house; she is rich herself from her acting career, but doesn't have a house quite as extravagant and beautiful as this. She compliments Raniye on the décor as they walk barefoot on the polished hardwood floor toward the spa room.)

Raniye: Make yourself at home here. I don't get to hold enough of these ladies' nights anymore.

Jasmine: Thanks so much again.

Raniye: (laughs pleasantly) You can stop thanking me. I should thank you for your company. I'm sure we have a lot to learn about each other.

Jasmine: Yeah…

* * *

(Scene: empty, dimly lit interior of Club Coral after closing time. The dance floor is strewn with confetti, sand tracked in from outside, spilled alcohol, crushed plastic cups, and other miscellaneous garbage. Janna is cleaning up the bar. She spots a phone on the floor under one of the stools. Picking it up, she slides it open.)

Janna: Hmm…a video message from Aladdin. (looks around even though no one's in the building with her. Presses play.)

(Her eyes progressively widen as she watches and listens in disbelief. Aladdin is tied to a bedpost with rope, as if it's a ship's mast.)

Saleen: Beg me, sailor.

Ariel: I'll save you, my prince!

* * *

_A/N: 25 RMs: OOOoooooOOOOoooooooo…_


	5. The Games We Play

**The Games We Play**

(Scene: A spacious guest room in Raniye's beach house. Mozenrath takes off his shoes, puts them by the door, and walks toward the bathroom only to pause at the sight of the bigscreen TV and several videogame systems below it. His eyes light up in childlike glee. He goes to the TV and deliberates over what to play first.)

Mozenrath: Damn, she has everything. I forgot about the perks of this place. Hmm…wow, she even has a Dreamcast. Oh, but old school Sega. Sonic for the win—wait. (picks a cartridge out of the box) Hmm, I don't think I've ever actually tried this…

(Mozenrath sticks the cartridge in a handheld Sega Master and turns on the game. He's in intent game nerd mode.)

(SEGA logo pops up. Fades. Tinny music begins. A lamp falls from the top of the screen, slides to the left, and produces some clouds and Genie holding a frame. Animation of Jafar and Gazeem opening the Cave of Wonders ensues. Start screen with classic "Aladdin" logo appears.)

Mozenrath: (observes with amusement, sits down on the couch) Developers didn't do a bad job for a 90s game.

(First full screen animation begins; "One Jump Ahead" plays. Aladdin walks up to a vendor's cart and steals a piece of bread, runs away. Vendor screams for the guards.)

Mozenrath: Figures. (starts playing. Aladdin is running from Razoul, dodging falling pots and jumping over barrels. Razoul repeatedly gets knocked over by barrels but keeps coming back.) Sucks to be a palace guard.

(Mozenrath loses one and a half orbs of life before passing the first level. The next scene ensues. The Princess in disguise takes an apple from a cart and hands it to a little boy, who runs away. Vendor threatens her because she didn't pay. Jasmine is clueless.)

Mozenrath: …Figures. (smirks)

(Aladdin walks on screen, _throws _Abu (?!) who distracts the vendor while Aladdin runs away with Jasmine.)

Mozenrath: …Figures…

(Aladdin runs on the rooftops with Jasmine, again dodging rolling barrels and jumping across spaces. Aladdin keeps stumbling while Jasmine successfully jumps over every barrel and step. Mozenrath furrows his brow in concentration. Aladdin loses a life and has to start over.)

Mozenrath: Wow. (Tries again and makes it this time) She just got lucky.

(Cut scene ensues where Aladdin and Jasmine chat. They sit on the ledge of his hovel looking at the palace and having a heart to heart. Mozenrath waits for the almost-kiss scene. It doesn't come. Razoul shows up at the corner of the screen.)

In-game Aladdin: Do you trust me?!

Mozenrath: (dryly) She's known you for what, fifteen minutes? And she jumps better than you.

In-game Jasmine: …Yes.

Mozenrath: …Figures.

(Cut scene ensues where Aladdin is arrested and Razoul tells Jasmine to take the issue up with Jafar. Jasmine stalks up to Jafar in the palace. Long-ass conversation follows. Jafar basically makes Jasmine cry and walks away with his snake staff.)

Mozenrath: Dark sorcerers are trouble, Princess. (smirks)

(Another cut scene ensues. Mozenrath taps his foot impatiently. The text scrolls too slowly for his liking. Aladdin is in the dungeon and a creepy old hunchback walks up to him and tells him he knows about a cave of wonders filled with treasures beyond his wildest dreams.)

Mozenrath: Let's see…a crack den?

(Mozenrath is used to the controls by now and breezes through the Cave of Wonders and the Palace, though the latter is quite annoying.)

(Cut scene: Aladdin tells the Sultan he'll win Jasmine's heart. Jasmine walks in.)

Mozenrath: Even in 8 bit graphics I can tell she's pissed.

In-game Jasmine: How dare you! Standing around deciding my future! I am not a prize to be won! (leaves. Aladdin doesn't move)

Mozenrath: Pwned.

(Cut scene ensues. Jasmine tells Aladdin to jump off a balcony.)

Mozenrath: You're not going to take that from her are you Aladdin?!

(Aladdin jumps off the balcony.)

Mozenrath: …Figures.

In-game Jasmine: (runs to the edge) No!

Mozenrath: (is about to say it but decides it's a waste of breath) Come on, let's get to the flying already.

(The romantic carpet ride begins. Aladdin and Jasmine have to dodge storks, lightning bolts from singular thunderclouds, horses that jump abnormally high, cyclones that fly up from the sand. In the first ten seconds they get hit by a lightning bolt, a jumping horse, and two storks. Mozenrath tenses, concentrates harder with only one orb of life left. Three storks close in on the carpet from behind.)

Mozenrath: How am I supposed to dodge that!

(The storks fly off suddenly without touching the carpet. Fruit starts falling from trees. One hits the carpet. Mozenrath is down to one half of an orb.)

Mozenrath: Damn it Aladdin, you risk life and limb for a scrap of food in the marketplace but now when it's falling from the sky you don't take it?!

(The carpet slams into an unexpectedly tall building. The last half orb is lost and Mozenrath has to start over.)

Mozenrath: Nightmare first date. Second time's the charm…

(This time Mozenrath is careful to avoid the storks and stays closer to the middle of the screen. He still gets hit by a horse and a lightning bolt and then some fruit.)

Mozenrath: Catch, damn it!

(He loses a life again.)

Mozenrath: (looks up at the other videogame systems waiting for him) Just one more try…

(But he dies earlier than the other two times.)

Mozenrath: Hrm. Hope this isn't symbolic or anything. (looks around suddenly, nervously) Cantare isn't here, so she can't get any ideas…

(Mozenrath sets aside the Sega handheld and turns to the PlayStation.)

Mozenrath: Resident Evil. Now we're talking…

* * *

(Scene: Raniye and Jasmine are soaking in a hot tub. Raniye leans back and closes her eyes contentedly.)

Jasmine: So Laila's gone into law now, huh.

Raniye: Yeah.

Jasmine: She's such a sweet girl.

Raniye: (laughs) She looks young for her age. You're actually not that much older than her.

Jasmine: Oh…she just seemed kind of shy…

Raniye: That's because you've only seen her around Xerxes. Or when she's acting crazy.

Jasmine: Hmm. What is going on with her and Xerxes? She seems to like him a lot.

Raniye: And he seems to be totally clueless? Yeah, that's the way it's been forever.

Jasmine: Forever?

Raniye: They've probably known each other longer than any other two people on the set…besides me and my dad, that is. (laughs)

Jasmine: Wow…Xerxes must be thicker than I thought.

Raniye: (smiles fondly) He's a nice guy. Just not that quick to take a hint.

Jasmine: And you've been helping them out, huh?

Raniye: Only when Laila's comfortable with it. (shakes her head slightly) It's bizarre, actually; when you see her argue cases in court, and then plop her next to Xerxes…two totally different people.

Jasmine: Aw. She should be more confident. She's so pretty, and such a nice person. Maybe if they spend enough time together then he'll realize.

Raniye: That's what I hope too.

Jasmine: Xerxes seemed really shy around you, though…was there…something going on?

Raniye: (sighs) No, there was nothing…that's why he doesn't really talk to me.

Jasmine: Oh…when did that start? You guys were fine when we first started filming.

Raniye: Yeah, but somewhere along the line he started having feelings…you know. But I just wasn't interested in him that way, and I eventually told him. There's just no way to give a man "the just friends" talk without hurting him. I tried. That was a few months ago. We haven't really talked since.

Jasmine: Oh…I'm sorry.

Raniye: Feel sorry for him, not me. I wish we could be friends, but if he just can't bring himself to move on and see what a wonderful girl Laila is, then I can't do anything to help him.

Jasmine: Yeah.

(A few minutes pass in silence. Jasmine studies the immaculate décor of the room to pass the time. But her thoughts are elsewhere.)

Raniye: So, how's the filming been going?

Jasmine: Pretty good. But we all really needed this vacation, I think. It was getting to be a little much; Cantare's a pretty demanding director.

Raniye: Yeah, and for your first lead, too. You've been doing an amazing job.

Jasmine: Aw, thanks…but there are a lot of things I need to work on still.

Raniye: All of us have things to work on.

Jasmine: Haha, I guess you could say that. But I just don't have all that much time to get things right.

Raniye: Like what, specifically?

Jasmine: Well… (looks to the side for a bit, a little awkward) I was hoping to get some advice from you, actually.

Raniye: Sure.

Jasmine: Well, you know, the tension's been building between my character and Mozenrath's for basically the whole story…and in the next several chapters it gets pretty intense. We'll have to film several bedroom scenes together, and…I mean we tried to practice before…didn't go too well.

Raniye: Ah. Could you tell me what exactly you did when you practiced?

Jasmine: (feels embarrassed) It was just about a month ago when we first tried. I went to his trailer. The air was just bleeding awkward between us. The problem basically is that he's shy around me, but in all the scenes coming up he has to be aggressive. We tried to get him past how reserved he was. You know, put on some music, I danced, tried to get him to feel more confident, more comfortable with me…but it seemed like it had the opposite effect. It just ended up with some messy fumbling, and after that he was even more reluctant to try again.

Raniye: (nods understandingly) That's too bad; you guys look really comfortable with each other outside of that. I think maybe if you change your approach you could start feeling natural quite easily.

Jasmine: Hmm. How?

Raniye: I think you tried to do too much on your first try. You have to start slow and then build it from there. He's already attracted to you physically, so you just have to build on that.

Jasmine: Oh… (hesitantly) How did you two start off? If you don't mind me asking.

Raniye: (thinks) It was actually quite natural. The script for our short feature was very low on dialogue, as you know, and demanded a lot more flexibility in our body language. So we had already been practicing silent expressiveness for a while. We kind of just looked at our scene together as a continuation of that expressiveness, and we got it done.

Jasmine: I see. Did it…did it change your relationship after that? Make things awkward at all?

Raniye: No, not at all. We actually felt more comfortable around each other after that, I think.

Jasmine: (decides to ask, finally) So…are you guys dating, then?

Raniye: (laughs) Did Mozenrath say something?

Jasmine: No, no. He doesn't talk about his private life much. But I kind of noticed…

Raniye: (smiles knowingly) We did date for a short time after Past the Gates was filmed. But things just didn't work out. We stayed close friends, though.

Jasmine: Oh… (wants to ask more but decides not to pry)

Raniye: (knows she wants to pry so continues anyway) Mozenrath is a really good guy, Jasmine. I could tell that pretty soon after we met and started working on that short film together. He's serious about his work, sometimes too serious, but he's also serious about the people he cares about. Constant. I think that's what I liked about him most when we were together. (a little wryly) And I think that's also partly why it didn't work out in the end. I think we both realized that we're too similar. And while we got along really well, we didn't really challenge or motivate each other. Thankfully, we're still good friends.

Jasmine: That's really cool.

Raniye: So don't sweat it. I'm sure you two'll find a way to work things out.

Jasmine: I hope so.

Raniye: So how's the other man in your life? (laughs) He hasn't called yet, huh.

Jasmine: I lost my phone today.

Raniye: Yeah, but he can call Mozenrath, can't he? (notices Jasmine's slight discomfort and continues seamlessly) Oh, but knowing him, he's probably engrossed in a marathon gaming session right now. Nerd.

Jasmine: (laughs) Never separate a nerd from his games.

Raniye: You know, this is really lame, but he used to call me Rinoa sometimes by accident…you know who she is, right?

Jasmine: (in disbelief) Mozenrath cheated on you?!

Raniye: No, no! (laughs for a good several seconds) Rinoa is the heroine in Final Fantasy 8. We kind of look alike, even though I'm not Asian.

Jasmine: …Oh man, he is such a nerd. (realizes how obsessed he'd have to be with the game in order to mistake his girlfriend for a character)

Raniye: Well, now you know what turns him on. Put it to good use. (winks)

Jasmine: (laughs, gets an idea for what to do at their next "practice session" and tucks it away to think about later) I will. (pauses) Aladdin and I…we're doing good, I guess. We've been together since God knows when. He's like an inseparable part of my life.

Raniye: You guys thinking of moving forward with your relationship then?

Jasmine: You mean marriage? Nah, not yet…funny, huh? It seems that's all we looked forward to in the movies and the TV show. But in real life…we're kinda just floating along at this established pace, nothing's really changing. It's stable.

Raniye: Oh, I see.

Jasmine: (thinks about what Raniye said about constancy) Yeah…

(Silence for a few seconds.)

Raniye: (looking at her nails; her tone is casual) You know, I'm really happy with how Antiphony is going. You and Mozenrath are doing an excellent job, no matter how many challenges you think you have ahead. He really enjoys working with you.

Jasmine: Oh…did he…tell you that?

Raniye: Yeah, he talks about you sometimes. Always good things…he's glad you work just as hard as he does and are serious about getting everything down as well as possible. And you're all around fun to hang out with, Jasmine. I wish we had done this sooner.

Jasmine: (is finally starting to realize how observant and strategic Raniye is in making conversation) Thanks, Raniye. Well, at least we're getting to know each other now. I really admire you.

Raniye: Oh, please.

Jasmine: No, really. You're an amazing person. (hesitates, smiles) I can see how Moze could feel so comfortable around you; anyone could.

(Raniye smiles and says nothing. After some more idle chitchat, they leave the hot tub and continue with the spa treatment. Eventually Raniye shows Jasmine her room, says goodnight, and walks down the hall toward Mozenrath's room.)

* * *

(Scene: Mozenrath's room. Exasperated that he couldn't beat Night Terror in Soul Calibur III, he gave up and is now stepping into the shower. He looks down at the bruises on his abdomen from the fight on the beach. He presses on them gingerly with his fingers and winces. Turning on the water, he starts shampooing his hair.)

Mozenrath: (muttering) That combo should have done it. Damn it, I've lost my touch. Should try Sophitia next time.

(He eventually drifts on to other thoughts as he washes out the shampoo. The corner of his mouth stings as soap touches a cut from the fight. Recalls getting punched in the jaw and shakes his head at himself. It had been one against four, but Jasmine had done more damage against them than he had. He hadn't done anything.)

(Thoughts from earlier in the night return. He had felt a little nervous when they had arrived at Raniye's house, aware that his ex and Jasmine had never really interacted much outside of acting. He now feels confused about why he felt nervous.)

(He hopes they're getting along well. He frowns at himself; of course they'd get along well. There isn't anyone Raniye can't get along with, and Jasmine's a nice girl. They're probably having a good time getting their nails done, or in the sauna. Or in the hot tub.)

(His hand pauses halfway to the bar of soap; he closes his eyes and tells the sudden images to go away. _You're a man, _they tell him. _We're here for your enjoyment!_)

(Reaches for the soap much more slowly, still not opening his eyes. Suddenly wishes he were in a hot tub instead of a shower. But not in a hot tub alone.)

Mozenrath: Stop. Stop, Moze, be realistic here.

(He reaches over and turns the faucet toward cold.)

(Meanwhile, the bedroom door slides open and Raniye walks in quietly. She passes the bathroom, hearing the sound of the shower, and goes to sit on the couch to wait for him. Notices the Sega Master with the Aladdin game still inside. Turns it on and plays a little of it.)

(A few minutes later, the water turns off. Mozenrath towels himself off and steps out of the shower toward the sink. He brushes the wet hair out of his face and pauses at the sight of ugly bruises on his skin. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he turns slowly in the mirror, inspecting the damage in increasing consternation. There is a large ugly bruise on his surfboard abdomen. One side of his lower face is starting to discolor. He peers at it. He stretches his arms slowly, feeling the size of his own biceps. He frowns.)

Mozenrath: Damn, I'm such a pussy.

(He turns toward the door to go get his clothes when he notices the door is already open. Raniye is leaning against the frame in a white tank top and light blue pajama pants. She smiles and walks toward him.)

Raniye: I don't know about that, Squall.

(He laughs easily as she smoothes her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. His arms encircle her waist and his hands clasp loosely behind her back. They both turn toward the mirror and look at their reflection.)

Mozenrath: So, _Rinoa_, how was the spa?

Raniye: Wonderful. (lays her head against his shoulder) You should try it sometime.

Mozenrath: Sans manicure and pedicure (_and with you and Jasmine, his mind adds helplessly_), I'm in.

Raniye: (nonchalantly) You could also try the gym if you want.

Mozenrath: I know, I need to buff up a little. (feels her giggle against him) Okay, I need to buff up a lot.

Raniye: Not a lot. Then you wouldn't fit your character anymore. Just a little. (runs her hands across the top of his back) This needs to be a little more toned. You can bet there'll be a lot of shots of your back for the next few chapters.

Mozenrath: I think I need a trainer.

Raniye: Yeah, that would be smart. You're playing an adult sorcerer now, not a precocious teenager anymore. (smirks, and sees him smirk back in the mirror) Although your shoulders were always fine.

Mozenrath: Thanks. (laughs)

Raniye: Sure she's noticed that by now too.

Mozenrath: (pauses) What did you talk about with her?

Raniye: (coyly) Oh, nothing much. (looks away from the mirror and up at his face) Just gave her a little advice.

Mozenrath: (uncertain, wary) Raniye…

Raniye: Don't worry, I have some advice for you too. Just be yourself…Squall. (pats his cheek)

Mozenrath: (serious) There's nothing going on. She's with Aladdin.

Raniye: (also serious) I was giving her advice on acting, not real life.

Mozenrath: (fixes her with a critical look) Right.

Raniye: (smiles, kisses him on the cheek) Don't worry, Moze. If things are meant to work out, they'll work out.

(They disengage from each other and she leaves the bathroom to get his clothes for him. He brushes his teeth and leans forward against the counter, suddenly feeling tired as he realizes how late it must be. His cell phone chimes with a text message alert. He picks it up off the counter and flips it open.)

Mozenrath: "Hey darling. Wish u'd been here tonite. 2 sailors r always better than 1." …from Saleen.

(Pauses and closes the phone very slowly as he is hit with very strong suspicion, followed by concern for Jasmine. Raniye walks in holding a pair of pajamas and notices his look of unease.)

Raniye: What's up?

Mozenrath: Nothing. I think… (hesitates, shakes his head) It's nothing.

* * *

_A/N: Oh noes! Will Jasmine find out about Aladdin's intimate encounter with Sirens? Will Mozenrath eventually gain a six pack? Will anyone ever beat the Aladdin game on Sega Master?_

_Stay tuned for the next Outtakes!_


	6. SOS

**S.O.S.**

(Scene: Late morning, bright sunny day, at Club Coral. Jasmine walks near and tries to peer inside the shuttered windows. She knocks on the door. No one answers, but she hears shuffling noises and low voices inside. She waits a little and knocks again, louder.)

Muffled voice inside: Coming.

(Janna opens the door, looks quizzically at Jasmine.)

Janna: Hi. May I help you?

Jasmine: Oh, you might remember me from last night, I lost my cell phone here…?

Janna: Oh. Right, your cell phone… (wonders if she should do right or do good) So I saw you and Moze dancing last night…looked like you were having fun! Did I tell you I named a new drink after him? The Sweet Sorcy. Come back tonight and I'll mix one for you on the house.

Jasmine: Thanks…but have you seen my phone?

Janna: Uh…haha…your phone, um… (looks back into the dim room) Hey guys! Do we have a phone in the Lost and Found?

(There is the sound of chairs scraping across the floor as people stand up.)

Unseen Male Voice 1: Let me check…

Unseen Male Voice 2: I think so…

Jasmine: (looks at Janna curiously) Who's back there? They sound familiar…

Janna: (laughs) I doubt you'd recognize them…but yeah, you know them…

(Jasmine looks more baffled. The door opens wider, revealing two extremely hot, tanned, topless men with washboard abs and windblown hair.)

Hot Male 1: Oh, hey. (flashes a winsome grin)

Hot Male 2: How you doin', Princess? (winks)

Jasmine: (stuttering, staring) Uhh…hi…do I know you?

Janna: (snickering under her breath) They're extras in Antiphony, and lifeguards who just got off early morning shift.

Jasmine: Ohhh… (smiles weakly) Which chapter?

Hot Male 2: Well, we haven't really practiced the scene much.

Hot Male 1: So I guess it's understandable you don't recognize us.

Jasmine: Were you…in Desrial? One of the guards?

(Hot Males look at each other and smile, then look back at Jasmine. They know she wants them.)

Hot Male 1: We're guards, yeah. Not just lifeguards, either.

Hot Male 2: Not in Desrial, but…

Jasmine: (completely shocked as she realizes who they are) You're…the…the Mamluks?

Janna: (breaks out into laughter finally) Yes, they're your personal bodyguards, Princess. Although I borrowed them for a bit… (smirks at them, they smirk back) We were in the middle of a round of Texas Hold'em when you knocked.

Jasmine: Oh…sorry! (still flustered) I…I was just looking for my phone!

Janna: (falters as the dreaded subject returns) Right…uh, did you guys find it?

Hot Male 1: Yeah, here it is. (lightly tosses the silver phone at Jasmine)

Janna: Heh. Heh…(really quickly) Well I hope you have a nice day we'll get back to poker now bye! (closes the door in her face)

Jasmine: (stares at the door for a second before breaking out of her trance. Looks down at the phone in her hand) It was here the whole time…damn.

(She checks for messages and notices a new text from Mozenrath.)

Jasmine: (reading in amusement) "You have retrieved Jasmine's Cell Phone. But your inventory is full. Press menu to drop or store another item to make space." ...Dork.

(Jasmine checks for other messages and notices a video message that wasn't there before.)

Jasmine: Hmm. (opens it and waits for it to load)

* * *

(Scene: Suite 5. Saleen and Ariel are sitting outside on the balcony. They're wearing sundresses. Saleen is smoking a cigarette. Ariel is sipping a strawberry and mango smoothie.)

Saleen: (looking out over the beach) Not bad.

Ariel: (watching the older woman expectantly) Really?

Saleen: (flicks a bit of ash off her cigarette) You did well, but you made some mistakes that would have ruined the whole thing if I hadn't been there.

Ariel: (looks downcast) Oh.

Saleen: (finishes off the cigarette, prepares to lecture) The innocent act shouldn't have lasted as long as it did. Then it just becomes "damsel in distress," and that's a no-no when the man is the one tied up.

Ariel: (watches with an enraptured expression, drinking in every word) Oh, right.

Saleen: You came in a bit too early with the whole "I'll save you" thing. You should have let me draw out my act a little longer so he'd really feel like he needed relief, and then you come in.

Ariel: Oh, sorry.

Saleen: It's all right. Then, with your voice…you sing beautifully, hon, but there's a time and place for it. He doesn't want to hear you sing, he wants to hear you moan and scream a little. If you wanna play the good girl, then you have to do more of that.

Ariel: Okay. (looks a little sad that she can't sing next time)

Saleen: Hold on. (answers her cell) Hello? (suddenly polite) Oh, yes, of course. Tonight? I'm afraid that I… No, no, of course I remember. Yes, I am very grateful for his generosity. Yes, tonight is fine, then. Goodbye. (but the caller hung up before she finished speaking. She looks pissed.)

(Saleen stands up and goes back inside, starts rifling through her things. Ariel follows hesitantly, puzzled.)

Ariel: Saleen?

Saleen: Get out.

Ariel: I'm sorry…what happened?

Saleen: (glares at her, snapping) I don't have time for you now. Get out.

Ariel: (looks hurt, her bottom lip is trembling) Then…we'll talk later?

Saleen: Whatever. (ignores her and keeps looking through her suitcase for something)

(Ariel leaves hastily, looking worried and frightened, and enters the elevator to go down to the lobby. She bites her lip to keep from crying as she watches the numbers descend. It stops on the 20th floor. Mozenrath walks in, dressed in a loose t-shirt and athletic shorts, carrying a water bottle and listening to his iPod.)

(They stand side by side as the elevator descends. He glances at her and notices she's crying.)

Mozenrath: (shifts awkwardly, considering staying silent, but can't stand the sight of a pretty girl's tears. He turns off his iPod and removes his earphones) What's wrong?

Ariel: (shakes her head, brushes long red hair out of her face and sniffles) Nothing. It's nothing.

Mozenrath: You need help with anything?

Ariel: (smiles weakly at him) No, I'm fine, really.

Mozenrath: Okay…well…this is my floor. (starts to step out as the elevator opens to loud gym music)

Ariel: (hastily, before the doors close) Um, I'm Ariel!

Mozenrath: (turns around, surprised) Oh…I'm Mozenrath…nice meeting you.

Ariel: Yeah, I— (doors close before she can finish. She looks downcast and steps back.)

(Ariel takes out her phone and looks at the backdrop of Eric and her hugging. Cries harder.)

Ariel: What did I do? Why…why did I… Oh, I'm so stupid!

(Elevator opens to the lobby. She tries to hide her face as she hurries out of the lobby and into bright sunlight. She gets into a taxi and leaves just as Jasmine storms into the hotel.)

* * *

(Scene: Aladdin and Jasmine's room. Aladdin is in the shower, leaning tiredly against the wall for a few seconds as he bewilderedly tries to puzzle out his fuzzy recollections of the night before. Somehow he woke up with two redheads sprawled across him in a master suite that was not his own. He was alarmed to find rope burn around his wrists.)

Aladdin: Shit…how much did I drink last night…

(He massages his temples under the warm spray of water; he has a miserable hangover.)

Aladdin: (realizing something) Jasmine…shit…where is she??

(He quickly finishes his shower, pulls on a pair of shorts, and rushes out of the bathroom to find his phone so he can call her. He freezes as he sees her sitting in one of the armchairs by the bed with her arms folded over her chest. She stops tapping her fingers against her arm and stands, begins to advance on him. He gulps, terrified at the look on her face.)

Aladdin: Jasmine, I—

Jasmine: (coldly) Look what the tide washed in this morning. A shipwrecked sailor.

Aladdin: (freezes as the word "sailor" triggers some memories) Uh… (under his breath) Shit. (looks at her pleadingly) I…I can explain.

Jasmine: Oh, you already did, Aladdin. (holds out her phone with the video message on pause at a choice moment)

Aladdin: (looks closely at it, his eyes widen in shock…and intrigue) Damn. I mean, okay, I was drunk. I was completely out of it, Jasmine.

Jasmine: How stupid are you? (throws the phone at him, he fumbles and catches it) How fucking stupid are you to pull something like that and then SEND ME A VIDEO OF IT?

Aladdin: (stares at the phone as if it's poisonous, sets it down on the bed and walks up to her with one hand out) Hon, listen to me. I didn't send it. I wouldn't have sent it.

Jasmine: That's what I thought too. You'd cheat, but you sure as hell wouldn't TELL ME about it. You'd just lie and hide it! (slaps away his hand as he draws near) Don't touch me!

Aladdin: Listen, baby, calm down. Calm down, let me explain.

Jasmine: I am NOT going to fucking calm down. I'm—don't touch me! (backs away from his hands again)

Aladdin: (gives up trying to reach for her) Jasmine, listen. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Hell, I don't even know what happened!

Jasmine: Why should I believe you?

Aladdin: Because I would never do that if I was sober!

Jasmine: Oh, but it's okay because you were drunk?

Aladdin: No, it's not okay, it was completely wrong and I am so sorry you had to see that. It was… (realizes something) Saleen must have sent that.

Jasmine: (cocks an eyebrow at him, folds her arms) Oh?

Aladdin: That bitch. (clenches his fists) When I find her I'm gonna—

Jasmine: Fuck her again, probably. (walks toward the dresser and starts taking her clothes out of the drawers) I'm leaving.

Aladdin: No. No, baby, let's talk about this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!

(Jasmine ignores him and unzips her suitcase to start packing. He moves closer to her but doesn't touch her.)

Aladdin: I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I love you. I love you and I'd never hurt you like that.

Jasmine: (curtly) Well, you just did. (throws her hairbrush into the suitcase)

Aladdin: Please, listen to me. Okay. Okay, I can explain. I admit I was a little angry yesterday. I couldn't get over the fact you did that photo shoot.

(Jasmine stops packing and stands to look at him, folds her arms again.)

Aladdin: When I saw you and him dancing, I just…I couldn't stand it. I guess I drank a little too much then, and I meant to come find you afterward to tell you what was on my mind. But then she—

Jasmine: She appeared out of nowhere and drew you to her room with the promise of a blow job and some heavy BDSM. And on the way you picked up another chick for twice the fun.

Aladdin: Jasmine. Please. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again—I'll never let myself into that kind of situation again—I was just angry…

Jasmine: Okay, so you blame it on me now. You were jealous and pissed and instead of talking to me you got drunk and decided to have some revenge.

Aladdin: No, no, it's not like that at all!

Jasmine: (sighs) Aladdin, I don't want to hear it anymore. It's over.

Aladdin: (stares open-mouthed) But…all those years…we've been together forever, babe. We're meant for each other. You can't just walk away—

Jasmine: Oh yes I can. Watch me. (throws the magazine in the suitcase and zips it up) Bye, Aladdin.

(She pushes by him as she heads for the door with her suitcase and beach bag hanging off her shoulder. She snatches her phone off the bed and slams the door on the way out. He stares speechlessly at the door.)

Aladdin: (sits down heavily on the bed, puts his head in his hands) Fuck…

* * *

(Scene: expansive gym with workout music blasting, the cardio machines are almost all occupied, and the weight training area is full of muscular men and a few toned women lifting weights and using machines.)

(Mozenrath stands awkwardly by one of the only unoccupied machines, not sure how to use it. He moves the metal bar up a few notches and hopes no one is paying attention to him. Then he sits down and puts his hands on the grips.)

(He does a set of 10 before stopping. He's a little more confident. Everyone around him is focused on their own workouts. He reaches down and increases the weight. A hand touches his arm and stops him from continuing. He glances up and sees a very well-built man looking down at him.)

Genie: Nuh-uh. Bad idea. You're new at this, aren't you, Moze?

Mozenrath: (laughs, a little embarrassed) Yeah. Sorry, I didn't see you here earlier.

Genie: It's okay. (stretches out his muscular arms a little. The black wifebeater he is wearing is already soaked with sweat.) What are you looking to work on?

Mozenrath: Uh…everything?

Genie: (laughs, pats Mozenrath's shoulder. His hand lingers there) One step at a time, big boy.

Mozenrath: (glances at the hand on his shoulder. Genie removes it slowly) Ha ha…where do you think I should start?

Genie: Oh, Moze, where should _I _start? There's so much about working out that isn't done in a gym…there's your eating habits, for one. There's a protein drink I think you…

(Mozenrath's phone vibrates in his pocket. Genie notices and smiles slowly.)

Genie: Why, hello Moze…

Mozenrath: (hastily takes out the phone and turns away, covering his other ear to hear better) Hello?

Jasmine: (unintelligible) number? I just (unintelligible)

Mozenrath: Hold on! I can't hear you, I'm at the gym! Hold on a sec!

(Mozenrath takes his water bottle and heads for the locker room, turns around and waves hesitantly to Genie. Genie smiles and winks, looks him up and down. Mozenrath turns away and walks faster.)

Mozenrath: (reaches the locker room, leans back against some lockers) Hello? Jasmine?

Jasmine: Do you have Raniye's number?

Mozenrath: Uh, yeah. It's five one two, seven seven three… (pauses) Jasmine?

Jasmine: (muffled sniff) Seven seven three, then what?

Mozenrath: What's wrong? (glances at the men walking around the locker room, stretching, changing, opening and closing lockers) Let me go somewhere quieter.

Jasmine: Give me the rest of her number.

Mozenrath: (walks out of the locker room and heads for the exit) Where are you right now?

Jasmine: Waiting for a cab. I just need her number. (sound of people walking by and chatting in the background)

Mozenrath: Outside the lobby?

Jasmine: (flatly) You don't have to come down. Sorry I interrupted your workout.

Mozenrath: I'll be right there.

(He gets in the elevator and punches the button for the lobby quickly. The phone loses reception as the elevator starts moving. He walks quickly out of it when the doors open and heads for the hotel entrance.)

Mozenrath: Jasmine! (jogs toward her, she's standing on the sidewalk with her suitcase and beach bag)

Jasmine: (doesn't turn around) Hi. (watches as a cab pulls up beside her)

Mozenrath: (hesitates) Where are you going?

Jasmine: To Raniye's, if you can just give me her number.

Mozenrath: (watches the cab driver get out and open the trunk) Do you want to talk about it?

Jasmine: (looks at him sharply) Talk about what?

Mozenrath: (backtracks hastily) I'm sorry, I thought… (grows alarmed at the expressionless look on her face, knowing it won't stay that way for long) …Nine five four two.

(Jasmine punches the rest of the numbers into her phone, her mouth set in a tight line. She raises the phone to her ear. Mozenrath waits, uncertain of what to do as she calls Raniye.)

Raniye: Hello?

Jasmine: Hi, Raniye. (with forced cheerfulness) It's Jasmine. I think I forgot something at your house, can I come over?

Raniye: …Sure, do you need me to come pick you up? I'm actually out shopping right now, I might take a while to get back over there…

Jasmine: Oh, no, it's nothing important. Just…no, I don't need to get it right away. Sorry to bother you.

Raniye: It's no problem, I can come get you; where are you?

Jasmine: No, no, it's really okay. Thanks! (hangs up, picks up her suitcase and drags it toward the trunk. The cab driver takes it from her.)

Mozenrath: Where are you going?

(Jasmine doesn't answer, picks up her beach bag and throws it in the back seat. She gets into the car. He stops the door from closing and looks inside the car at her.)

Mozenrath: Wait. Tell me where you're going.

Jasmine: Away from here.

Mozenrath: (bites his lip, glances back at the hotel lobby, then makes a decision) I'm coming with you.

Jasmine: No, you're not.

Mozenrath: (gets in the back seat with her and closes the door. Looks at the driver up front) Drive.

(The driver understands the general gist of the situation, starts driving with no particular destination. Jasmine folds her arms and turns away from him, stares out the window.)

Mozenrath: (keeps glancing at her nervously) We've only got two days left before we go home.

Jasmine: …

Mozenrath: (tries again) Where did you find your phone?

Jasmine: In the club.

Mozenrath: Oh…so it was there all along.

Jasmine: Yeah.

Mozenrath: Which item did you drop for it?

Jasmine: (looks at him, puzzled) What are you talking about?

Mozenrath: (smiles) Did you get my text?

Jasmine: (pauses) Yes. (her cold expression falters)

(Mozenrath feels alarmed as he can't tell if she's smiling or frowning, but is certain of what's coming. Sure enough, she starts to cry. She turns away from him again and wipes her face hastily, embarrassed. Mozenrath reaches for her shoulder hesitantly but draws back before he can touch her.)

Mozenrath: Jasmine…I'm sorry…

Jasmine: You…you knew? (fumbles in her bag for a tissue) You knew but you didn't tell me?

Mozenrath: I got a text from Saleen last night. (puts his hands up at the puffy-eyed glare Jasmine gives him) But it was vague, it didn't mention any names. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure—

Jasmine: She's such a whore. (grits her teeth against her tears) Evil, evil bitch.

Mozenrath: (a little relieved) Yeah, she is. Thanks for saving me from her yesterday, by the way.

Jasmine: (interspersed with sobs) You didn't need me to save you. You wouldn't have gone for a dirty whore like her anyway.

Mozenrath: Um…right, I wouldn't.

Jasmine: But he did. (closes her eyes and tries to breathe deeply) He did, and now it's over.

Mozenrath: I'm sorry…

Jasmine: I'm not.

(Awkward silence follows. The cab driver turns on some reggae music on low volume. They're driving on a road beside the beach, away from the hotel.)

Jasmine: Where are we going?

Mozenrath: I don't know.

Jasmine: You should go back.

Mozenrath: (to the driver) Do you know a place—

Driver: Don' worry, man. Leave it to me. (gestures pointedly toward Jasmine while she's looking away)

Mozenrath: All right…thanks.

(Longer span of silence. He can't quite hear her crying over the music. He gets a text and checks it. It's Raniye.)

Raniye's text: j called me she ok let me kno wats up

Mozenrath's reply: im with her its ok ttyl

(He puts his phone away and moves closer to Jasmine. This time he doesn't hesitate to put his hand on her shoulder.)

Mozenrath: Hey…

Jasmine: (doesn't look at him) I'm fine. I'm fine, I'll get over it.

Mozenrath: Do you still want to go to Raniye's?

Jasmine: No, it's okay.

Mozenrath: Are you—

Jasmine: (turns toward him) Do you have your script?

Mozenrath: (surprised) No…I was just at the gym.

Jasmine: Right. (wipes her face one last time and stops crying) Can we run through some scenes later?

Mozenrath: Okay.

Jasmine: The ones where I get really angry and scream at you.

Mozenrath: (winces) I don't think too many of those have been written yet…

Jasmine: Improvise.

Mozenrath: (thinks hard) …I think I have a better idea. But first…we should have some lunch. (looks out the window. They're pulling into town.)

Jasmine: Fine.

(The car pulls over at a burgers and ice cream joint. The driver smiles and winks at Mozenrath in the mirror. He turns his attention to Jasmine.)

Driver: Lady, you too pretty to cry. Chin up, that's it. (grins as she smiles weakly through puffy eyes)

Mozenrath: Thanks. (pulls out some cash and pays the driver)

(They get out of the car, take out her things, and go into the restaurant. They sit down in a brightly colored booth and look at the menus. Perky waitress walks over.)

Waitress: Welcome! How are you doing today? (her wide smile doesn't fade even as she notices Jasmine has been crying)

Mozenrath: Good. (looks at Jasmine) Food or dessert?

Jasmine: Both.

Mozenrath: (grins) She'll have a double cheeseburger with cheese fries and a vanilla milkshake.

Jasmine: Chocolate.

Mozenrath: Chocolate then. I'll have a Philly cheesesteak and a large Coke.

Waitress: (scribbling down order) Want fries with that?

Mozenrath: No thanks.

Waitress: Anything to start?

Mozenrath: No, but might as well order dessert too. Give us the biggest size sundae you have, with all the toppings.

(Waitress leaves. Jasmine takes a pocket mirror out of her bag and frowns at her reflection. Mozenrath takes it away from her.)

Mozenrath: Careful, you have bad luck with mirrors.

Jasmine: (laughs in spite of herself) Right.

(Silence ensues. Mozenrath takes his iPod out, puts one of the ear buds in his ear and gives her the other one. She accepts it with a questioning look.)

Mozenrath: Let me show off a little. I recorded some new songs.

Jasmine: I didn't know you could record yourself playing Guitar Hero.

Mozenrath: (laughs) Ouch. Nah, this is the real thing.

(They spend the next several minutes listening to Mozenrath's acoustic guitar recordings. She is still distracted but thinks it's pretty good. The food arrives, and they stop listening.)

Jasmine: That's cool. How long does it take you to write?

Mozenrath: Depends. Sometimes just a few hours. Other times it takes weeks to get a song just right.

Jasmine: I see. How come you don't sing?

Mozenrath: I can't. (takes a sip of Coke)

Jasmine: (raises an eyebrow) Really?

Mozenrath: Trust me, I can't. (starts on his cheesesteak)

Jasmine: I don't know…but I'll let you off the hook for now… (starts eating)

(In the middle of the meal, Mozenrath gets another text. It's Cantare.)

Cantare's text: Need sum scenes 2 practice w her?

(Mozenrath's hand tightens on the phone. He texts her back.)

Mozenrath's text: v funny. stop stalking me.

(He sends it, then pauses and writes her another one.)

Mozenrath's 2nd text: p.s. u need to get the whore off ur set. will ask xerx for ideas

Jasmine: (looks like she wants to ask who it is but decides not to) Thanks for doing this, Moze.

Mozenrath: Oh, no problem. We still haven't gotten to my idea.

Jasmine: Okay, I'm curious. What is it?

Mozenrath: Not yet.

(They finish eating and the ice cream comes. It's a gigantic sundae with too many toppings to even see the ice cream underneath. Jasmine picks up her spoon and is about to dig in. Mozenrath stops her. She looks at him strangely; he smiles and takes a half-strawberry off the top.)

Mozenrath: Catch. (throws it at her)

Jasmine: (catches it, frowns as there is now whipped cream on her hand) What are you doing?

Mozenrath: (disdainfully) For a non-magical being, you really have been around to quite a few magical places. Was it the genie or the bird that told you about that one, Princess?

Jasmine: (grins slowly before forcing a frown on her face) You did poison my father! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?

(Mozenrath prevents himself from laughing as the people in the next booth turn and look at them, completely weirded out.)

Jasmine: (continues, building anger) But why am I even asking that question? It's not like you've never lied to me before. Every single step of the way! And you still expect me to trust you? (laughs bitterly, then falters. She stops talking and looks away, covering her mouth.)

(Mozenrath realizes maybe he didn't pick the best scene to reenact.)

Jasmine: (softly) I don't trust him anymore.

Mozenrath: I'm sorry…

Jasmine: It's not your fault.

Mozenrath: Do you…want to talk about it?

Jasmine: (sighs) Maybe I shouldn't have left. I was just so angry…I still _am_ angry. But he was drunk, and Saleen is a shameless whore, and that other girl is too, underneath the cute act…

Mozenrath: (blanches) Other…girl?

Jasmine: Oh, Saleen didn't tell you about that? Al was with two girls last night, complete with roleplaying and matching hair color. I have a video of it.

Mozenrath: (jaw drops) A video?!

Jasmine: Yeah, the bitch sent me a video from Aladdin's phone. Wanna see?

Mozenrath: (ignores the part of him that does want to see) That's horrible. Wow, what a bitch. Why would she do that to you?

Jasmine: (sighs, picks up her spoon again) Does someone like her even need a reason?

Mozenrath: Do you think…do you think it's because of what happened in the club?

Jasmine: Nothing happened in the club. What are—oh. Yeah, maybe. But damn, if that was revenge, it was major overkill. (stares at her spoon heaped with ice cream, sprinkles, Reeses pieces, and caramel)

Mozenrath: Uh-oh…am I next? (shudders at the thought)

Jasmine: You're too smart to fall for anything she could pull.

Mozenrath: So where are you going to go now?

Jasmine: (glances at her suitcase) I don't know. You think Cantare will let me switch to an earlier flight?

Mozenrath: (under his breath) Only if I'm on it… (looks at Jasmine) You really want to go back early?

Jasmine: Well, I'm not going back to the hotel.

Mozenrath: I understand. Well, I'm sure Raniye would let you stay with her. She really likes you.

Jasmine: (smiles lightly) Did she…say anything about me?

Mozenrath: Not really, just…you're fun to be around, Jasmine.

Jasmine: (realizes how similar Mozenrath and Raniye really are) Thanks. So are you. (sighs again) I give him a day before he starts begging me to come back.

Mozenrath: Will you?

Jasmine: (bitterly) No. Well… (less certain) I don't know. Maybe I was a little rash.

Mozenrath: I don't think you should. (stops, realizing he probably stepped over a boundary)

Jasmine: (doesn't seem to notice) Yeah, that's the smart thing to do, isn't it. But we've known each other for so long…we've been through so much…if all of it just ends now I...I just can't imagine how it could just be over.

Mozenrath: Yeah…well…you have time to think about it.

Jasmine: Yeah.

(They finish the ice cream in silence. Mozenrath gets another text.)

Raniye's text: im home now. come over n bring her if u want

Mozenrath's reply: k, will ask, thx. btw do u have MK2

(Mozenrath pays the bill after some half-hearted protests from Jasmine. They leave the restaurant with her suitcase and beach bag. He checks his phone again.)

Raniye's text: yes u dork, y

(Mozenrath smiles as he hails a cab. They get in, heading for Raniye's house.)

Mozenrath's reply: best cure 4 breakup blues, worked 4 me

Raniye's reply: …dork2

Jasmine: Who keeps texting you?

Mozenrath: Raniye. I'm just letting her know we're on our way.

* * *

_A/N: The ending was kind of long and drawn out, sorry. Props to readers who know what MK2 is, haha._

_RANT: Btw, if you can't tell by now, I HATE Ariel. I hate her with a vengeance. Rebellious Disney princesses are ok. STUPID rebellious Disney princesses are not okay. Granted, Jasmine had no idea that she actually had to pay for things in the marketplace, so that was her big STUPID moment. But the Little Mermaid is just nonstop, it-just-gets-worse-and-worse STUPID. (end rant) Just had to let that out. Whew._


	7. Random Play

_A/N: I am posting this in place of an Antiphony chapter. I have three more chapters and an epilogue until Antiphony is finished. I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks (til mid June) and will have limited access to my computer, so Chapter 25 is going to have to wait until I get back…hope you enjoy this as you wait!_

_Again, you should read demonegg's "The Scales of Truth"! It's awesome! Oh, and there's a new M/J/A love triangle video on youtube by thehoodedmenace, go check it out!_

* * *

**Random Play**

(Scene: Raniye's house. Mozenrath and Jasmine get her suitcase and bag out of the car and walk inside. Raniye is waiting in the kitchen with a freshly baked batch of cookies.)

Jasmine: Aw, you shouldn't have!

Mozenrath: We just had ice cream…

Raniye: (pokes Mozenrath in the stomach) You need to bulk up anyway.

Mozenrath: (curls protectively over his stomach) Hey…

Raniye: (shoves a cookie in his mouth) Ohh, have a cracker, pretty polly!

(Jasmine and Mozenrath stare at her in confusion, a little disturbed.)

Raniye: (laughs) That's one of my dad's lines from the first movie! It gave him such a hard time; you should have seen his face when he got to that part in the script.

Jasmine: Oh, right.

Mozenrath: (swallows enough of the cookie to speak, coughs) Please don't do that again.

Jasmine: I'm sorry for all the trouble…I hope you didn't come back early for me!

Raniye: No, I was done with shopping anyway. (points at the kitchen table, strewn with bags) We should go together tomorrow. Almost all the stores downtown are on sale.

Jasmine: That'd be awesome! (takes a cookie from the plate)

Raniye: I even got some things for both of you.

Jasmine: Oh, you didn't have to.

(Mozenrath and Jasmine sit down by the kitchen table as Raniye takes things out of the shopping bags.)

Raniye: I wasn't sure exactly what kind of colors you like, but I figure this would fit you really well. (draws out a piece of red lingerie from a Victoria's Secret bag)

Jasmine: I do like that color!

(Raniye holds it out. It's a lace teddy, a good portion of which is sheer. Mozenrath half-glares at Raniye, half-stares at the lingerie, staying silent.)

Jasmine: (stares for a second as well) Wow…um…I've never worn anything like that before, but it's pretty.

Mozenrath: (scoffs) Pretty?

Raniye: (smiles slyly at Mozenrath) What words would you use to describe it, Mozey?

Jasmine: (saves Mozenrath from answering) I can't wait to try it on. (takes it from Raniye)

(Jasmine didn't save Mozenrath from his imagination. He looks at the table pointedly, hands tucked in his pockets. It doesn't help things when Jasmine actually stands up and holds the outfit against her body.)

Jasmine: Hmm. How do you even keep this part from slipping off?

Raniye: I don't think that's much of a concern in situations where you wear it.

Mozenrath: (coughs) So—

Raniye: Oh, I didn't forget about you. (reaches for another bag) I know you'll like this…

(Mozenrath looks doubtful, but his eyes light up when she draws out a flat box.)

Mozenrath: Oh man… (fingers are already twitching)

Raniye: (hands it to him) Have fun tonight… (glances at Jasmine and winks when he's staring at the box in his hands. It's Halo 3.)

Mozenrath: Raniye, I love you.

Jasmine: (laughs) Uh-oh, someone's not getting any sleep tonight.

Mozenrath: Who the hell needs sleep when you have this?

Jasmine: (folds the lingerie) I never really got into videogames. (shrugs)

Mozenrath: If you want to learn, tonight's the night. Man this is awesome.

Raniye: I'd join you, but I have somewhere to go tonight. I actually have to go get ready soon. You guys should make yourselves at home. Jas, if you want to talk, I'll be in my room.

Jasmine: Okay. Thanks so much.

(Raniye leaves with some bags in her hands. Mozenrath removes the plastic wrap from the game box and is busy reading the manual inside. Jasmine rolls her eyes and stands from the table, goes to the counter and pours herself some water.)

Mozenrath: I've been wanting to play this ever since it came out. Just never had the chance.

Jasmine: Yeah, with production being so tight and all, we didn't have much time to do anything else.

Mozenrath: (looks up and seems to remember why they're there) So…what do you want to do?

Jasmine: I don't know. I feel bad just barging in here like we invited ourselves.

Mozenrath: Raniye doesn't mind at all. Man I love her…

Jasmine: (a little uncomfortable) She's so nice. I wish I'd gotten to know her sooner.

Mozenrath: (stands from the table, closing the box) Well…we can go check out the house, I can give you a little tour.

Jasmine: Really? She wouldn't mind that?

Mozenrath: Did you hear her? She said to make ourselves at home.

Jasmine: Yeah but…

(Mozenrath takes her hand and pulls her out of the kitchen. They walk around the first floor, pausing whenever he notices a high-tech gadget or system of some sort. By the time they get to the second floor, Jasmine is already bewildered.)

Jasmine: I had no idea a house could have so many rooms…

Mozenrath: And this is just one of her vacation homes.

Jasmine: You think we'll be able to live in a place like this when Antiphony is done? (pauses as she thinks about what she just said)

Mozenrath: (glances at her curiously) After all those movies and the TV series, you still can't afford this?

Jasmine: Well…I guess I haven't really thought about it. I've only moved once over the years, and that was into Aladdin's house.

Mozenrath: Oh. Well, maybe today or tomorrow you should scope out some real estate around here and get one of these for yourself. You deserve it.

Jasmine: I don't know...doesn't seem like we'll have enough time to enjoy it with all the filming we have to do for the next year.

Mozenrath: Yeah, I guess so. Cantare says the sequel will be even more massive than Antiphony. (sighs) Am I ever going to move my career out of the Aladdin universe?

Jasmine: Sometimes I wonder that too. (laughs bitterly) I've already moved out of his life.

(Mozenrath stops walking and turns to her in the middle of the hall. She looks at him curiously.)

Mozenrath: (serious) I have one important question for you.

Jasmine: What?

Mozenrath: Do you want to make that official?

Jasmine: (confused about where this is going) …Yes…

Mozenrath: Then come with me. (takes her hand and leads her quickly down the hall)

(Jasmine is completely bewildered, shocked by his forward manner, and wonders where he's taking her. She suddenly stops and draws back, staring at him in consternation.)

Jasmine: No. This isn't right.

Mozenrath: (looks at her levelly a la Antiphony Mozenrath) But I'm always right, Princess. (smiles cruelly, takes both her hands) Trust me.

(Jasmine decides to follow along with whatever idea has sprung into his head, trusting he won't do anything bad. He opens a door and pulls her inside. She can tell it's his room right away from the extensive collection of videogame systems under the TV and the sleek, custom-made computer on the desk. She eyes the bed nervously.)

Jasmine: What are you—

(Mozenrath keeps pulling her by the hand, she tenses and resists as they approach the bed. But he leads her past it toward the desk instead.)

Jasmine: (in slight relief but continued confusion) What are you doing?

Mozenrath: (turns on the computer) Wait for it…

(Jasmine waits as the computer boots up impressively fast. He opens Firefox and types in a familiar address.)

Jasmine: (stares, slowly realizing what he meant all along) Ohhh… (laughs)

(Mozenrath types her email in for her on the Facebook™ homepage. She reaches over and types in her password. He clicks on her profile with a grin and stands up from the chair, letting her sit down.)

Mozenrath: This is a momentous time, Jasmine. It's going to record the exact time your relationship ended for real.

Jasmine: And put it on newsfeed for him to see? Yeah.

(They both stare at the screen intently as Jasmine clicks on her relationship status and changes it to "single.")

Mozenrath: (clapping) Congratulations, it's now official.

Jasmine: (smiles widely, shakes her head) I can't believe you.

Mozenrath: What, you thought I'd try to take advantage of you BEFORE you put it on Facebook? What kind of man do you think I am?

Jasmine: (looks at the screen, considering the "Looking For" line, which is now blank) A man with destructive powers and destructive intentions…

Mozenrath: (finishes the old line for her) But just a man nonetheless… (trails off as he watches her choose between what she's now "Looking For.") They got rid of "random play"?!

Jasmine: (looks at him weirdly) Would you put that on YOUR profile?

Mozenrath: (thinking of his close encounter with Saleen, shudders) I get enough play that's not random.

(Jasmine deliberates for a second and checks the "Friendship" box, saves, and searches for Mozenrath's name.)

Mozenrath: Wait…

Jasmine: We're friends already. You got something you don't want me to see?

Mozenrath: No, just…okay.

(His profile loads. His picture is a black and white shot of him playing his guitar; his face is half hidden by his hair as he looks down at the instrument. She notices his Relationship Status and Looking For are omitted. Jasmine scrolls down and reads his long list of favorite movies and books. Most are sci-fi, action, and horror. She pauses as she notices a movie that is rather out of place.)

Jasmine: The Notebook? (looks at him with a slow smile)

Mozenrath: Huh? (looks closer at the screen) Damn. Xerxes said he screwed with my profile but I couldn't find where! Let me delete that. (signs out of her account and signs into his)

Jasmine: (takes the keyboard back from him) I think I'll add some more… (proceeds to type in "Mean Girls," "Pretty Woman," "Love Actually," gets cut off as he tries to pry her hands off the keyboard. She clicks outside the box and the profile saves.)

Mozenrath: Hey, hey. No ruining my image here. (Deletes the changes)

Jasmine: You're no fun. (scrolls further down and sees his quote section is rather sparse. The full text of "The Sick Rose" by William Blake is there.)

Mozenrath: (sees what she's looking at. Speaks almost defensively) It's a good poem.

Jasmine: (a little subdued) Yeah. It's beautiful.

Mozenrath: Can you get off my profile now?

Jasmine: (signs into her account again) I just want to write on your wall… (types a short message)

Jasmine's message: I'm going to win this pathetic game of yours.

Mozenrath: (puzzled) What game?

Jasmine: The one in your hand.

Mozenrath: (grin lights up his face) Oh really?

(Mozenrath gets on his own account to post on her wall.)

Mozenrath's message: Bring it, Princess.

(He quickly turns off the computer, turns on the TV, and hooks up the Xbox 360. Jasmine rolls her eyes; he took her message way too seriously. He connects two controllers and holds one out to her. She takes it reluctantly and sits on the couch.)

Mozenrath: (smirks) Do you even know how to use that?

Jasmine: (narrows her eyes) I said I never really got into videogames, not that I never played them at all.

Mozenrath: (shrugs) Okay. The double joystick's a killer if you're new to the system, though.

Jasmine: I've played Xbox before. It was one of the only things Aladdin would choose over sex.

Mozenrath: (his bravado fades at that shockingly bold admission) Oh. Uh…well when we start playing you'll see why. This game is amazing.

Jasmine: Men.

Mozenrath: Hey, if I can't conquer kingdoms and throw around magic, I can at least shoot aliens and blow stuff up.

(They watch some cinematics; Jasmine is mildly intrigued. Mozenrath is completely enraptured. They choose a one-on-one game. Mozenrath takes a few minutes to get used to the new features. Jasmine maneuvers awkwardly at first but learns fast.)

Mozenrath: I'm coming for you, Princess. Beg me for mercy.

Jasmine: Tell that to my shotgun.

Mozenrath: (picks up a rocket launcher) Oh, should I tremble at the painted toes of your dainty little feet? I don't think so.

Jasmine: (rolls her eyes) That line is so old, Moze.

Mozenrath: Come on, play along. It's more fun.

Jasmine: Half my lines from the show are shouting for Aladdin to save me. What am I supposed to say?

Mozenrath: True, true. I did get all the cool lines.

Jasmine: Hmm. (picks up a carbine) Should I kill you with a shotgun or carbine? You can decide, Mozenrath.

Mozenrath: (grins at the reference) Know exactly what you want before you act…

Jasmine: (steals around the side of a building) Maybe I'll use both.

(They duke it out for an hour or so. Mozenrath racks up kills pretty quickly, being vastly more experienced with the previous Halo games. A look of determination is plastered on Jasmine's face; she doesn't respond to his taunts or annoying quotes from the TV show. Mozenrath is obviously enjoying himself.)

Mozenrath: Ready to give up yet?

Jasmine: Over my dead body.

Mozenrath: But it's already fading…ah, you respawned.

Jasmine: (finally letting out her frustration) Maybe if we were playing something that I wasn't trying for the first time, I'd actually be more of a challenge for you!

Mozenrath: Hm. (thinks back to his original idea. Drops the villain voice) Yeah, you're right. (steps forward and turns off the game, unplugs the Xbox and connects the SNES, sticks in a cartridge)

Jasmine: (as the title screen comes on, in slight disbelief) Mortal Kombat?

Mozenrath: Two.

Jasmine: Wow… (wonders if this is all a coincidence)

Mozenrath: It's a classic. Tell me you've played this at least once.

Jasmine: (actually smiling now as she thinks over her conversation with Raniye the night before) Are you kidding? I played this all the time as a kid.

Mozenrath: (looks at her, intrigued) Really? This was one of the most violent games of its time, I think.

Jasmine: (mimicking his voice) And your point would be?

Mozenrath: (laughs) Touché.

(They pick their characters. Confident he'll win, Mozenrath does a random select and ends up with Raiden. Jasmine smirks as she selects Kitana.)

Mozenrath: Oh, she's tricky.

Jasmine: Yeah. Can you handle her?

Mozenrath: I'm a god. What can't I do?

(The first round is over in a shocking 20 seconds. Jasmine is the victor. Mozenrath blinks, stunned.)

Jasmine: (smiling smugly) You were saying?

Mozenrath: (more determined) You got lucky.

(The second round is over in 25 seconds. Jasmine is again the victor. She is asked to "FINISH HIM." She considers, then executes a fatality.)

(Mozenrath stares in shock as Kitana kisses Raiden, who makes a moaning sound, and his body proceeds to expand to disturbing proportions before exploding, scattering blood and bones everywhere.)

Mozenrath: (takes in a sharp breath) Stone cold.

Jasmine: But didn't you see? He liked it.

(Mozenrath stares at her, disturbed. She smiles sweetly back. He shakes his head and they return to the character select screen. This time he doesn't do random select. He picks Kung Lao, his best character, while she picks Kitana again.)

Mozenrath: Say, my hat's pretty sharp.

Jasmine: So are my fans. (pauses and thinks about it) Not so sure about that, actually…

Mozenrath: That's 'cause all your fans are Aladdin's fans.

Jasmine: …Okay, that was low.

Mozenrath: Sorry. I'll give you a free hit to make up for it.

Jasmine: I don't need a free hit. (five seconds later) You're dead.

Mozenrath: (starts to feel frustrated, but hides it) Thanks for stating the obvious. Next round.

(They play for half an hour, and Mozenrath wins only three rounds. He doesn't get the chance to do any fatalities.)

Mozenrath: (serious now, tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch) You ever play as someone other than Kitana?

Jasmine: No. (turns to him smiling) Why?

Mozenrath: (considers asking her to change characters but his pride kills the question) Nothing. Just gets kind of boring after a while.

Jasmine: Boring to lose? But losing always made you more determined in the TV show.

Mozenrath: That's because it was scripted.

Jasmine: Well, if you realllly want, I can change to Mileena.

Mozenrath: (flatly) No. I hate that bitch.

Jasmine: Bad memories?

Mozenrath: Rather not talk about it. Besides, Kitana's hotter.

Jasmine: (smile grows into a grin) I agree.

(They play for another fifteen minutes, and Jasmine keeps winning. Mozenrath is very annoyed at this point and can no longer hide it successfully. Jasmine tones down the teasing so he won't get angry.)

Jasmine: Do you want to play something else?

Mozenrath: No. I'm going to beat you.

Jasmine: That's questionable but...isn't there anything else you want to play? There're so many games here. Not to mention other stuff we could do.

Mozenrath: I'm going to beat you.

Jasmine: (her lips press into a line) Suit yourself…

(They play another round and Mozenrath comes closer than he ever did to winning. He leans forward on the couch, gripped by the game. Jasmine considers letting him win out of pity. But she perseveres for the sake of her plan and kills him. She has stopped performing fatalities by now so he doesn't get mad.)

Mozenrath: You ever consider entering a tournament?

Jasmine: What, you mean like at a SorcyCon? No way.

Mozenrath: Why not? You'd do really well.

Jasmine: Okay. A young woman walking into a den of socially awkward, sex-deprived freaks. Not my scene.

Mozenrath: (a little offended) Not everyone who games is like that.

Jasmine: (smiles as she beats him again) No, not everyone.

(After the first round of another imminent victory, Jasmine stands up and stretches, moves toward the TV and turns it off. Mozenrath is startled, gets up and moves to turn it back on. She stops him with one hand.)

Jasmine: I didn't turn off the game. I just wanted a little break. (sits back down on the couch)

Mozenrath: (sitting down beside her) Okay, as long as you know it's not over til I beat you.

Jasmine: Never knew you could be this hung up over a game. (tucks her legs up beside her on the couch, kicks off her shoes)

Mozenrath: Never knew you could actually beat me at a game.

Jasmine: In less than thirty days?

Mozenrath: (laughs, starting to relax) Less than thirty seconds. So. What are we doing during this "break?"

Jasmine: (shifts a little closer to him) Well, I was hoping to practice some scenes. You know production is going to speed up again once we go back. Might as well get a head start.

Mozenrath: All right. What scenes?

Jasmine: (traces his knuckles with her finger) The ones we need to work on the most.

Mozenrath: (realizes) Oh. Uh…here?

Jasmine: Why not? We have nothing else to do. (glances at the TV) Well, besides play mindless games.

Mozenrath: So you'd rather play some mind games instead.

Jasmine: If I understand it correctly, you're the one who plays the mind games in all the scenes.

Mozenrath: I guess. But… (winces at the memory) Last time it was…

Jasmine: (smoothes her hand over his arm) Awkward as hell? Yeah. But this time you actually have reason to come onto me.

Mozenrath: Jasmine, it's not that I don't find you attractive. I just… (trails off as she climbs onto his lap) Are you sure about this? (holds her wrists back as she reaches up to stroke his face) After this morning…

Jasmine: This is just practice, Moze. It doesn't mean anything more. Think of it as a videogame.

Mozenrath: (lets go of her wrists reluctantly) It's never that simple…

Jasmine: Yes, it can be. Just imagine… (she tugs him by the collar toward her) I just kicked your sorry ass for an hour, using a girl character nonetheless. I slaughtered you, and I wasn't even trying that hard. (smirks as she starts to get a defiant reaction)

Mozenrath: I hadn't played that game in a while.

Jasmine: (laughs coldly) The last time I played it was in high school. That's no excuse for losing, Moze. Especially for someone who prides himself on being an expert at games. Seems like you've got a pattern here of losing to girls…Kitana's just the latest one.

Mozenrath: (hands move toward her waist) It won't be that way for long. You just wait, Jasmine.

Jasmine: (leans closer as he slides his hands along the hem of her clothes) Careful…my fans are sharp.

Mozenrath: (laughs in a low tone) You devious little…

Jasmine: (abruptly knees him in the stomach, but not too hard) You still have to beat me.

Mozenrath: (recovers from the surprise blow, grabs one of her wrists) What did you say, Princess?

Jasmine: (tries to wrench her hand free, her eyes light up in excitement) I'm going to win this game, Mozenrath. You're pathetic.

Mozenrath: Not as pathetic as a prisoner who just surrendered herself unconditionally. (twists her around and pushes her on her back on the couch)

Jasmine: (keeps struggling) Let go of me!

Mozenrath: Oh, so now you're asking for mercy? I don't think so, Princess.

(Jasmine arches her back at a strategic moment, making him pause and stare; she pulls him onto her before he can draw away. He resists her hands now, though his face is inches from hers.)

Mozenrath: Are you sure about this?

Jasmine: What happened to beating me? (pulls him closer, but he turns his face to the side)

Mozenrath: (into her ear) Jasmine, I… (breathes in sharply as she moves beneath him)

Jasmine: I just took away your victory. One hundred times over. You going to take that lying down?

Mozenrath: (finally gives in, looks into her eyes and smirks at the persistent spark of mischief he sees there) Only if I'm on top.

(He leans down and kisses her passionately; their mouths are open, tongues brushing each other boldly. She shifts again beneath him and he hisses in reaction, pressing down on her with his body weight to trap her from moving. She wraps her arms around his back and he places his hands on the sides of her face, holding her still as he kisses her. The couch creaks slightly as she lifts her legs and wraps them around his lower body. He begins kissing her neck, his hands threading through her hair. She feels a wave of real pleasure begin to build inside her, and she lets out a moan. He chuckles against her skin.)

Mozenrath: I should just leave you like you left Raiden…

Jasmine: That'd be a little messy… (her hands press his head down on her skin again) don't you think?

Mozenrath: Revenge is messy…Kitana. (slides his body against hers, smirks at her reaction)

Jasmine: (knows he's just as aroused as she is) Take your time, then… (draws him up for a kiss)

(They make out passionately for another several minutes, and thankfully neither of them explodes in a shower of blood and guts. Jasmine reluctantly breaks off a long kiss.)

Jasmine: (breathing hard) That was progress, don't you think?

Mozenrath: (equally breathless) Yeah.

Jasmine: We can get back to the game now if you want.

Mozenrath: (smirks) But we're still playing. And I'm winning. (leans down and kisses her again)

(They continue for another minute before Jasmine again breaks it off.)

Jasmine: Really, we can stop now.

Mozenrath: Okay. So you're finally yielding.

Jasmine: (shakes her head and laughs) Only in practice.

(Mozenrath climbs off her slowly and goes back to his side of the couch. His face is flushed, his hair disheveled. He glances at the discarded controllers on the floor, no longer wanting to play. But he can't think of what else to do.)

Jasmine: (sits up, smoothes out the wrinkles in her shirt) See, that wasn't so hard, was it?

Mozenrath: What— (realizes) You…planned that?

Jasmine: It worked, didn't it?

Mozenrath: (shakes his head) No, this is dangerous. What if I start calling you Kitana on set?

Jasmine: (laughs) That…would be a problem. I guess that just means we need to practice more as ourselves.

Mozenrath: Yeah. (tries to hide the rather stupid smile on his face)

Jasmine: (sees it anyway) Well, should we move on to the next game?

Mozenrath: Hold on, I need to use the restroom.

(Jasmine considers making a comment but decides not to break too many more boundaries yet. She reaches over and takes her cell phone out of her bag when he's out of sight. Texts Raniye.)

* * *

(Scene: Raniye is in her room figuring out what to wear for the night. She gets a text. She reads it and smiles slowly, then responds.)

Raniye's reply: mk2: the cure-all for breakups and hookups alike

(Raniye is about to put away her phone when it rings. She smiles at the ID.)

Raniye: Hey.

Raeven: (in a British accent) Hey. 6, right?

Raniye: You got it.

Raeven: Dress down tonight, will you hon? I like you natural.

Raniye: (smile widens) Okay.

* * *

_A/N: Could it be possible that this fic actually has a plot?_

_Stay tuned…you might not find out for a while to come._


	8. Starstruck

**Starstruck**

(Scene: Night on the beach. Raniye's beach house is lit partially by softly glowing lamps hanging from palm trees. Security guards—the palace guards from the Aladdin series— stand still, eyes sweeping over the premises. They turn their heads, speak into their wristwatches as a red Dodge Viper pulls into the driveway. A red-haired woman in dark sunglasses and a stylish hat that obscures her face steps out with a click of high heels.)

Saleen: (brushing past the two guards as they approach her, chin held high) Good evening, gentlemen.

Fazal: You know the routine, ma'am.

Hakim: Hand over the purse. Stand still.

Saleen: (huffs) I don't think that's necessary—

Fazal: It's protocol.

(She frowns but doesn't struggle as Hakim takes her purse and shines a flashlight inside it, sifting through its contents. Her eyes flash indignantly as Fazal takes her arms and raises them up so he can pat her down.)

Saleen: This is humiliating. You boys know who I am.

Fazal: Exactly.

(Saleen is temporarily speechless, then glares venomously down at Fazal as he starts to straighten up after a thorough search.)

Saleen: (petulantly) Think you took enough time there?

Hakim: (rolls his eyes, takes her elbow) The SULTAN is waiting.

* * *

(Scene: Mozenrath's room in Raniye's house. It's dark except for the TV, which is scrolling credits for a lame slasher flick. Mozenrath and Jasmine have fallen asleep on the couch; her head is resting against his shoulder.)

Mozenrath: (mumbling) …what do you mean…the princess…is in…another castle…

(Jasmine stirs, shifting closer to him.)

Mozenrath: (still mumbling) …there's only…one palace…in Agrabah…

(Jasmine opens her eyes groggily, having half-heard his sleeptalk. She blinks and lifts her head from his shoulder.)

Jasmine: (smiles affectionately at his tousled hair and incoherent muttering) A nerd even in sleep…

Mozenrath: …underwater level…damn…mermaids…

Jasmine: (pauses, looks disturbed) Okay, time to wake up. (pokes him) There will be no in-game threesomes with mermaids.

(Mozenrath comes awake with a start and looks at her, notices how close they are, blushes sheepishly. He moves away from her automatically and runs a hand through his messy hair.)

Mozenrath: (glancing at the TV) What part did we watch up to?

Jasmine: (dryly) I think when the third chick without a brain ran up the stairs instead of out the door…

Mozenrath: Seriously. You should teach them a thing or two about how to escape shady villains with eccentric looking weapons.

Jasmine: Or how to kick their asses.

Mozenrath: (gives her a half-smile) Seriously, if I hadn't been scripted to lose in every episode back in the day, I would have kicked your ass.

Jasmine: And brought me back to the Citadel as your helpless captive?

Mozenrath: (grin widens) Maybe… (starts to reach for her)

Jasmine: (doesn't notice as she stands up and stretches) Damn I'm hungry. Is there any food around here?

Mozenrath: The fridge is always stocked. Let's go downstairs.

(He turns off the TV and they leave the room. Jasmine forgets the piece of lingerie Raniye gave her. It lies in a small pile over an Xbox controller.)

* * *

(Scene: The beach near the hotel Cantare booked. Aladdin is taking a walk alone after sunset; the breeze blows through his hair, and for once he doesn't try to preserve its perfect shape. He has his hands in his pockets, and he's walking slowly, thinking hard. The beach is nearly empty.)

Aladdin: Listen Jas, we have to talk… (pauses, shakes his head) Jasmine, I know you don't want to talk to me, but… (pauses again, kicks the sand a little) Damn, this isn't going to work.

(He looks up at the dark sky and then over the ocean, thinking. He takes out his phone, and a blank text message screen is already there with Jasmine's ID in the receiving line. He stares at it for a while, thumb hovering over some keys, but doesn't input anything. He exits the text screen and checks his voicemail inbox. He looks annoyed at the old voice message from Mozenrath and deletes it.)

Aladdin: Maybe I wasn't the only one who cheated last night… (frowns, shakes his head again) Wouldn't be surprised.

(He puts away his phone and stares at the ocean, still introspective.)

Aladdin: Okay, no alcohol for a month. Actually, no alcohol til I get her back. Yeah. (sighs) I'm such a fool.

(He begins to walk on when an older man's voice stops him.)

Old man: You're only a fool if you give up, boy.

(Aladdin turns around and sees a man a short distance away with a telescope set up, one eye closed as he looks at the stars through it. He realizes with embarrassment that the man probably heard everything he was muttering to himself.)

Aladdin: (shakes his head wryly) That isn't your line.

Destane: (turns away from the telescope and smiles) Eh. Creepy old sorcerer types are all the same.

Aladdin: (muttering under his breath) And the young ones too… (starts walking toward the man) How's this vacation been treating you?

Destane: Well enough. The air's clean and the weather's beautiful down here. No smog. What more could I ask?

Aladdin: Yeah…you do environmental work on the side, right?

Destane: Among other things. (looks back into the telescope, adjusts one of the knobs) Here, come take a look.

Aladdin: (looks away for a second, unsure) Alright.

Destane: (moves aside for Aladdin to look into the telescope) What do you see?

Aladdin: (squinting) Hold on. (looks for a few seconds, scrutinizing) Uh…just a bunch of dots.

Destane: Look harder.

Aladdin: …Seriously, though…oh, wait. I think…it's a person lying down.

Destane: (nods sagely) The Virgin.

Aladdin: (laughs) Doesn't look like a virgin to me. More like a whore with her legs spread.

Destane: Look past appearances, Aladdin.

Aladdin: (turns away from the telescope, looks at Destane critically) Are you gonna give me the whole "diamond in the rough" spiel or something?

Destane: …No. Actually she does look like a whore. But for the sake of this conversation, let's pretend she's a pure maiden.

Aladdin: …Okay…

Destane: What's she thinking right now?

Aladdin: (growing more and more skeptical) Uh…she's waiting to get laid? I mean it's been a few billion years hasn't it? The four billion year old virgin.

Destane: A crude way to put it, but…she is waiting, for sure.

Aladdin: For a man.

Destane: For love.

Aladdin: (getting weirded out) Where are you going with this?

Destane: (still serene and philosophical) What are you thinking right now?

Aladdin: I'm trying to figure out what kind of random allegory you're waxing eloquent about.

Destane: (continues, unfazed) Are you the hero or the dragon? More importantly, which one does she believe you are?

Aladdin: Neither?

Destane: Perhaps the hunter then?

Aladdin: (a little annoyed) How about a street rat looking to win back the heart of a princess?

Destane: That old story? (smiles) I suppose. But don't you know the ending to that one already?

Aladdin: Yeah, we spend a few years fighting crime and almost getting split up by sand witches and Odiferan princes and her PMSing. Then we get married.

Destane: How did you surpass all those obstacles together?

Aladdin: It was scripted by writers a lot nicer than Cantare.

Destane: Exactly.

Aladdin: (pauses, confused) What do you mean?

Destane: (drops the philosophical tone) You need a writer who understands you, Aladdin. Someone who could reinvent the old story of the hero saving the maiden, and walk you through it if you've forgotten.

Aladdin: I don't know about tha…

Destane: Trust me. I know just the person. You'll love her. I'll set up a date for you two to meet next week when we get back on set.

Aladdin: Thanks, but I don't have that much time to wait. I need to get Jasmine back right now.

Destane: (points at the sky) As you said yourself, she's been waiting a long time already; she can wait a little bit longer.

Aladdin: (suddenly suspicious) Why are you helping me?

Destane: (catches his meaning) You mean instead of helping Mozenrath?

Aladdin: (smiles in a somewhat disarming manner) Just thought you sorcerer types stuck together.

Destane: (laughs) I'm on no one's side. (more seriously) I'm actually Buddhist. I just want to do good. Be the best person I can be.

Aladdin: …And that's why you accepted the role of an evil baby-killer in "Antiphony."

Destane: Hey, it's for a good cause. It's enough to fund my charity.

Aladdin: Oh yeah…what's the name of it again?

Destane: The Starway Foundation. (starts taking apart the telescope and putting it away) I'm actually planning a fundraiser soon, at one of the previews of the film. All proceeds will go to a school for orphans.

Aladdin: Wow. That's great. I've been wanting to do more of that kind of work.

Destane: Worry about the people right next to you first before you try reaching across the world. When you're back in your princess' good graces, come find me and we'll talk Buddhism and charity.

Aladdin: Uh, thanks. I appreciate all the advice.

Destane: It's nothing. Just glad Eberzin didn't rope you in first.

Aladdin: Why, what's with him?

Destane: Scientology.

* * *

(Scene: Raniye's beach house, in the kitchen. Mozenrath and Jasmine are seated at the table, eating leftover subs they found in the fridge.)

Mozenrath: So…

Jasmine: Filming starts again in two days.

Mozenrath: Yeah. You ready?

Jasmine: (shrugs) I guess. I just have to act paranoid and a little crazy…nothing I haven't done before.

Mozenrath: Do you…ever get annoyed with the way your character's written?

Jasmine: Um…_yeah. _Are you kidding me?

Mozenrath: So I'm not the only one.

Jasmine: What? (surprised) You have all the cool lines and the badass persona, while I'm the melodramatic princess who overanalyzes everything and needs to be capable of 100 different facial expressions. What could you be annoyed about?

Mozenrath: Well, yeah I get cool lines, but I'm a total bastard.

Jasmine: So what? You were a total bastard in all the episodes too.

Mozenrath: Jasmine…have you read the script for Chapter 23?

Jasmine: Some of it.

Mozenrath: How do you feel about it?

Jasmine: You mean the part where I run into two illusions of you? I think it'll be a challenge, but we can pull it off.

Mozenrath: (looks at the table for a bit) It doesn't bother you at all?

Jasmine: (stops eating and puts down her sandwich slowly) Hey, you're not a sick bastard in real life. So no, it doesn't bother me.

Mozenrath: (looks at her for a few seconds in silence) To be honest, I don't know if I can do it.

Jasmine: Oh come on. Of course you can, you—

Mozenrath: I mean I don't know if I _want_ to do it.

Jasmine: I don't think any actor _wants _to do an almost-rape scene. But it's just part of acting; if you can master a scene like that, you can do anything.

Mozenrath: (still doubtful) Have you done a scene like it before?

Jasmine: No…but that doesn't matter. It's just acting, really. I trust you. (hesitantly covers his hand with hers) If it really worries you, we can try practicing before we fly back.

Mozenrath: I don't—

(A faint smash of glass interrupts their conversation; both of them turn toward the kitchen door, which is transparent. In the hallway connecting to the dining room, which is adjacent to the kitchen, there is a bright splatter of wine against one wall; the door to the dining room is wide open. Mozenrath and Jasmine look at each other silently and get up to check out what happened. They stay behind the kitchen door and look out into the hallway at an angle, trying to see into the dining room.)

Jasmine: (covers her mouth) Is that…

Mozenrath: The seawhore.

Jasmine: (clenching her hands into fists) What the hell is she doing here…

Mozenrath: Shh. Hold on, I want to hear this. (turns off the light so anyone outside can't see them in the kitchen. Crouches down and presses his ear against the door.)

Razoul: …own you. Clear?

Saleen: …course…(unintelligible)…again…

Razoul: …the SULTAN…lenient…last chance…

Mozenrath: Damn it, I can't really hear what's going on. (tenses as footsteps approach in the hall, turns the light back on, moves back from the door and pulls Jasmine back to the table)

(They pretend to be completely ignorant, eating their leftover sandwiches as Fazal opens the kitchen door and looks in. Jasmine smiles nervously at him. He nods briefly and shuts the door, locking it on them.)

Jasmine: …This must be serious.

Mozenrath: She's in deep shit with the mob. It doesn't get more serious than that.

Jasmine: Can't say she doesn't deserve it.

Mozenrath: I wonder what she did to piss off the SULTAN.

Jasmine: (shakes her head in disbelief) I still can't believe Raniye's dad is a mob boss.

Mozenrath: Oh, I can believe it. I was scared shitless of him when I was dating her. One wrong move and I could be snuffed out of existence. No one would even question what happened.

Jasmine: I'm sure he's not that bad. I mean he's such a nice old man—

Mozenrath: They're all nice old men until you piss them off. (shudders) Sometimes I'm glad things didn't work out with Raniye. I don't think I could handle being married into her family.

Jasmine: (casually) You were thinking of getting married at one point?

Mozenrath: (also trying to be casual) We talked about it sometimes. Not too seriously though.

Jasmine: Oh, okay. (silent for a few seconds) Aladdin and I talked about it for a while, but we decided not to… (not sure why she's still talking about this) I guess we were fine with the way things were.

Mozenrath: That's cool. (consciously changes the subject) So, you think I should call Xerxes?

Jasmine: For what? To tell him about Saleen?

Mozenrath: You got it. (grins)

Jasmine: (grins back) Think he can do more damage than the mob?

Mozenrath: Oh that's a tough one. (already texting Xerxes) Let's see…we could redo the Iyaliv stinkweed prank…or the cow intestine, that was priceless...

Jasmine: Hey, Cantare deserved that for how many times she made you redo the spitting blood scene.

Mozenrath: I don't know…an intestine on her car seat? In summer weather? (winces)

Jasmine: Well, anyway, we're talking about Saleen now. How about fish bait instead…a can of worms maybe?

Mozenrath: A dead flounder?

Jasmine: Wrong mermaid.

Mozenrath: Right. (pauses briefly as he remembers Ariel; she looked familiar) A dead octopus then.

Jasmine: And live crabs.

Mozenrath: …I never want to get on your bad side, ever. (looks at his phone) Oh, Xerxes replied. He and Laila are coming over soon.

Jasmine: (smiles to herself) Great.

Mozenrath: (keeps scrolling down to read the whole text message) Uh. NO Xerxes, you are not bringing the Clan. God, they'd turn Raniye's house into a temple or something.

Jasmine: More importantly, they'd piss off the SULTAN.

Mozenrath: Good. You're learning. Helps lengthen the lifespan.

(A louder crash of glass sounds outside in the hall. They both cringe.)

Jasmine: No one would question, right?

* * *

_A/N: My muses, as demonegg (Janna) said, are probably still gallivanting through fields in southern China. Apologies for the lack of funny in this chapter__…I believe burnout is setting in_. _Thanks demonegg for all your help! And thanks to Geniusgirl for the "SULTAN" idea._


	9. Order in the Court

**Order in the Court**

(Scene: Late at night in Cantare's hotel room. It's a huge mess. Loose paper, Starbucks cups, magazines, and shopping bags of random tourist merchandise and clothing are scattered around the room. She is sitting on her bed with her laptop, copying notes from a notebook into Word. She pauses in writing Chapter 25, looks back at Chapter 24.)

Cantare: Hm…I should have added Abis Mal in a leotard as the last bit of torture. Oh well, too late now.

(She writes for another hour or so, pauses to stretch. Gtalk informs her that she has an email from American Express.)

Cantare: Damn. (checks the email, logs in to Amex) DAMN.

(She leans back against the wall and looks toward the fridge, above which are ample amounts of pricey vodka and whiskey. But she's too lazy to get up.)

Cantare: Can't waste any more money anyway. This vacation was really unnecessary on my wallet. (sighs) Seriously, every member of the cast is ten times richer than me. Why am I paying for this? (pauses) Why am I talking to myself?

(She resumes writing, and gets an email from Visa a few minutes later. She studiously ignores it, refusing to break her concentration on Chapter 25. But after another few minutes she's stuck.)

Cantare: (suddenly feels queasy) Ugh…did I bring Advil…

(She finally gets out of bed, almost slips on loose paper on the floor, and goes to the bathroom. Her face is paler than usual even though she got sunburned on the beach.)

Cantare: Must have been the seafood…

(She splashes water on her face and shivers, now feeling cold. She roots through her suitcase for Advil or any kind of painkiller. She finds nothing. A headache sets in slowly but steadily.)

Cantare: No…it can't be… (bites her lip and calls the hotel front desk to ask for painkillers) Must be the lack of sleep.

(She lies down in bed as she waits for the drugs to arrive. She stares at her laptop which is still open to a half-finished Chapter 25.)

Cantare: Sabotage… (closes her eyes) I've been targeted. But who did it?

(An hour and a lot of painkillers later, she is still lying in bed, sicker than before. She takes out her cell phone and calls Janna.)

Janna: What's up?

Cantare: Gotta cancel lunch for tomorrow. I'm sick and I might be contagious.

Janna: Oh no. With what?

Cantare: Writer's block.

* * *

(Scene: Raniye's beach house. Mozenrath and Jasmine watch speechlessly from the kitchen as Saleen is escorted by Fazal and Hakim out the door and into her car. She has none of the customary arrogance and poise she usually carries. Noticeably shaken, she tries to turn the ignition several times and fails. Hakim condescendingly starts the car for her and they watch her drive off.)

Jasmine: (staring at the empty driveway) Wonder what that was all about.

Mozenrath: Better stay out of it.

Jasmine: Maybe Raniye would know.

Mozenrath: No. She doesn't know most of what goes on. It's for her own good.

Jasmine: But…she knows her dad is a mob boss, right?

Mozenrath: Well, yeah. She's not clueless.

Jasmine: I just never expected…I mean the way she is…

Mozenrath: She's not in the mob, only in a mob family. Not too surprising that she's a nice person.

Jasmine: Right. I mean the SULTAN is nice too. All that time he acted as my father, stuffing parrots with crackers and playing with toy animals…how does a mob boss subject himself to that kind of role?

Mozenrath: (shrugs) Everyone has their hobbies. He's a collector of antique toys, actually. And I think he hates birds. I heard that he convinced the movie writers to add in the Iago torture for his own entertainment.

Jasmine: He doesn't know we're in his house right now, does he?

Mozenrath: I don't know. Maybe Fazal or Hakim told him. But it doesn't matter, we didn't do anything wrong.

(The kitchen door opens and Razoul walks in with a stern frown on his face. Jasmine and Mozenrath freeze; Jasmine smiles nervously. Razoul looks at Mozenrath with condescension.)

Razoul: You saw nothing tonight.

Mozenrath: (seamlessly) Right.

Razoul: (eyes him up and down scornfully) What are you doing here?

Mozenrath: (calmly) Raniye invited us.

Razoul: The mistress is too kind.

(Mozenrath says nothing and just stares back at Razoul. Jasmine looks back and forth between them in confusion. Finally the staring contest ends and Razoul leaves the kitchen, closing the door fastidiously.)

Jasmine: And what was that about?

Mozenrath: Long story.

Jasmine: Is he still stuck in filming mode? Protecting the princess from street rats? Not that you're…

Mozenrath: Pretty much. It was better when I was still with Raniye, but when we broke up the suspicions started. Once you're involved with a mob family, it can be pretty sticky trying to get out.

(A light shines brightly through the kitchen window. They both look as a cab pulls in. Xerxes and Laila get out. He's dressed in a polo short and shorts while Laila is wearing a high collared khaki dress. Laila tries to pay the driver but Xerxes beats her to it. Mozenrath breathes a sigh of relief as he sees no members of the Black Sand Clan get out of the cab after them.)

Jasmine: How did you get both of them to come?

Mozenrath: I didn't. He called her.

Jasmine: Hmm.

Mozenrath: (gets up to answer the door) Nothing's going on, if that's what you're thinking.

Jasmine: But yesterday they left together…

Mozenrath: Well, she likes him. That's obvious.

Jasmine: I think they'd make a really cute couple.

(Mozenrath rolls his eyes as they both approach the door. As soon as Mozenrath opens it, Xerxes grabs him in a bear hug.)

Xerxes: Yo, I just have to apologize again for last night, seriously. I didn't think it would get so out of hand…

Mozenrath: (choking) It's okay. It's okay, I'm over it.

(Xerxes lets go of him and steps inside, greets Jasmine a bit more gently. Laila follows him inside and smiles shyly at them both. They walk toward the kitchen.)

Jasmine: Laila, thanks again for helping us out last night.

Laila: It was no problem, really.

Mozenrath: Yeah, sorry for the trouble. If it weren't for this one here, (punches Xerxes lightly on the shoulder) you wouldn't have had to waste your night on us.

Xerxes: Aw, come on, we had fun afterward, didn't we Laila? (looks at her expectantly)

Laila: (blushing) Yeah.

Jasmine: (intrigued) What did you guys do?

Xerxes: (face lights up) What else? (winks at Laila, who blushes even more) Damn is she good.

(Jasmine's eyes widen. Mozenrath cocks an eyebrow.)

Xerxes: We Halo'ed it up!

(Jasmine's face falls; she looks disappointed. Mozenrath's eyes widen; he looks intrigued.)

Laila: I'm not that good.

Mozenrath: Did he just say you play Halo?

Xerxes: Oh no. She doesn't play. She fucking KICKS ASS.

Jasmine: (laughs) I take it she kicked YOUR ass?

Laila: No, Xerxes is good—

Jasmine: (looks at Xerxes and Mozenrath) Laila and I challenge you to a round of Halo later. (puts an arm around her shoulders)

Mozenrath and Xerxes: You're on.

Laila: Weren't we supposed to—

Xerxes: Oh yeah! You guys wanted to scheme, right?

Jasmine: "Scheme?"

Xerxes: (gives Mozenrath a significant look) So, what are we doing tonight, Moze?

Mozenrath: (groans) I'm not—

Xerxes: SO…what are we doing tonight, Moze?

Mozenrath: … (reluctantly) What we do every night, Xerxes. Try to take over the world.

Xerxes: One mermaid at a time. Hellllz yeah!

Jasmine: (weirded out) That sounds wrong.

Mozenrath: Just ignore him. I'll tell you when you can pay attention to him again.

Xerxes: Hey man, we should get started. Where's the lab?

Laila: Xerxes…

(Mozenrath notices Hakim looking in on them from the hall.)

Mozenrath: We should go upstairs. Xerxes, try not to make any stupid comments until we get there, okay? In fact, how about you just don't talk?

Xerxes: Come on, the SULTAN loves me! What could—

Mozenrath: (rubs his temples) Xerxes, please stop talking. (leads them up to his room)

Xerxes: (a little more subdued) Where's Raniye?

Jasmine: She went out a few hours ago, don't know where.

Xerxes: Oh.

(Jasmine notices Laila looking away self-consciously. She motions for her to sit beside her on the couch in Mozenrath's room. Xerxes sprawls on his stomach across the bed. Mozenrath boots up his computer, but Laila takes out a sleek professional-looking laptop and turns it on. It finishes loading in seconds.)

Mozenrath: Nice computer.

Laila: Thanks.

(In a few efficient clicks, it's open to Microsoft OneNote with the calculator and calendar open on the side.)

Jasmine: You're taking notes?

Laila: (confidently) Yes.

Xerxes: (rolling over on his back) She's in lawyer mode now. I dare you to debate her about something.

Jasmine: (a little intimidated) Ha ha…I think I'll pass.

Mozenrath: (abandons his computer and rolls his chair toward them) Alright, so, preliminary ideas.

Xerxes: Aw wait, what about the theme song? (starts singing) The wizard and the eel, the wizard and the eel. One has a gauntlet, the fangirls all squeal—

Mozenrath: XERXES. Stop. Talking.

Jasmine: (stunned, breaks into uncontrollable laughter) You're…you're kidding me. You guys have a theme song?

Xerxes: (slightly offended) Hey, if a street rat can get a show named after him with a song to go with it, then surely the greatest sorcerer in the Seven Deserts—

Mozenrath: —neither of which actually EXISTS…

Xerxes: …should at least get a song!

Jasmine: I have to hear the rest of the song. I have to.

Mozenrath: Xerxes, if you sing one more word I swear—

Laila: (interrupts sternly) Are we going to start the planning session or not?

(Jasmine, Mozenrath, and Xerxes all freeze. Jasmine looks at her with wonder and fear, glances at Xerxes behind them, and he winks and cracks an imaginary whip, out of Laila's sight.)

Mozenrath: (clears his throat) Right. Planning begins now.

Laila: Time is 23:42. What's our timeframe?

Jasmine: Umm…

Xerxes: Half an hour's enough with the amount of brainpower in this room.

Mozenrath: I don't know Xerxes, I'd say you bring down the average just a bit.

Jasmine: Mozenrath, that was harsh.

Xerxes: No, he's supposed to insult and abuse me, that's my reason for existing.

Jasmine: (looks indignant at Mozenrath, but notices he's fighting a smile. She smiles too.) Oh, and I guess I'm here to get seduced and misogynized.

Mozenrath: (condescendingly) That's not a word. Princesses are such idiots. I amend what I said earlier about who's bringing down the average in this room.

Xerxes: Um… (staring suddenly at the floor in front of the couch) I don't know Moze, who exactly did the seducing before Laila and I got here?

Mozenrath: What are you—(notices what he's staring at) Oh. Shit. No, it's not what you think.

(Xerxes tumbles over the couch nimbly and grabs Jasmine's forgotten article of clothing off the Xbox controller on the floor, holding it up triumphantly. He whirls around on his knees and holds it out for Laila to see.)

Xerxes: Exhibit A, Your Honor!

(Laila starts typing with a smile.)

Jasmine: Wait, no, really. (tries to grab the teddy and misses) It was just a gift from Raniye, it really wasn't—

Xerxes: Defendant is in denial, continues to plead innocence despite clear evidence!

(Laila continues typing. Mozenrath gets out of his chair and grabs Xerxes' arm, trying to get the teddy.)

Mozenrath: Xerxes, you're an idiot. The tag is still attached to that thing, she didn't wear it.

(Xerxes dodges him and they start wrestling. Jasmine groans as Laila keeps typing.)

Xerxes: Your Honor—(shoves Mozenrath's hand out of his face) The witness is disrupting the court! (coughs as Mozenrath grabs him in a chokehold) …inflicting bodily harm on the prosecutor!

(Jasmine and Laila laugh as the two men keep fighting over the teddy.)

Jasmine: (whispering to Laila) Do you have a camera?

Laila: (smiles knowingly) Snapped some with my phone already.

(As Mozenrath and Xerxes continue wrestling, Laila shows Jasmine a prime shot of the two entangled and struggling with determined looks on their faces. Xerxes' arm is extended high in the air with a flimsy piece of lingerie in his fist; Mozenrath is clawing his wrist in an attempt to get it back for Jasmine.)

Jasmine: Are there laws against blackmail?

Laila: Technically…

Jasmine: (slyly) What about for modeling one of those for Xerxes?

Laila: (shocked) I…no…I mean I wouldn't…

Jasmine: (smirks as she watches Xerxes crawl toward them with Mozenrath still trying to strangle him) Guilty…

Xerxes: (throws the teddy onto Laila's lap; she flinches back as if it's an explosive) Exhibit A must be preserved!

Jasmine: (grins pointedly at Laila) We need to go shopping for Exhibit B.

* * *

A/N: So this is my excuse for why Chapter 25 of Antiphony is taking forever to write. Sorry…

Thanks to Janna for the Xerxes discovering the lingerie idea.

Someone want to make up the rest of "The Wizard and the Eel" lyrics? In case you didn't watch 90s cartoons, this song is based on "Pinky and the Brain," as is the quote about taking over the world.


	10. Judgment Day

_A/N: I have posted a new drabble series called Circum, detailing moments in Mozenrath's life. Check it out._

* * *

**Judgment Day**

(Scene: Cantare's dream. It's a typical existential dream where she stands on darkness and sees nothing.)

Cantare: (groans) Alright, where's the sorcerer, and how many days do I have to live?

(She is met with deep silence, the type usually used as foreshadowing before some momentous or disturbing scene.)

Cantare: At least I know what to do if I hear a click.

(Her voice echoes emptily. But somehow the echoes don't stop and continue bouncing around the air as if encountering invisible walls. She tenses uneasily. She thinks she can sense the walls actually moving, because the echoes are growing nearer.)

Cantare: What the hell does the above paragraph mean?

(Dozens of computer screens suddenly flicker on around her and above her at different angles. She draws back in confusion and shields her eyes from the brightness. She looks closer at the white screens and sees that they are all open to FFnet—various chapters of Antiphony.)

Cantare: (with sudden dread) My life is flashing before my eyes…am I done for?

(The screens begin to scroll down slowly as if people are reading them. Some of the screens scroll back up once they reach the bottom, and invisible pointers right-click and choose "Select All, Copy." The text is pasted into Word and saved by invisible users for later perusal, and then the screens return to the chapters originally featured on them. One by one the screens switch to the "Submit Review" box. Cantare holds her breath and waits for real flames to shoot out of the Chapter 16 window, but nothing happens. The review screens begin to fill with text, and she catches random strings of "OMG" "Please update." "LOL!" "more sexy tension plz kthx" "Squeal"…

(Cantare suddenly has to clamp her hands over her ears as a long chorus of fangirl squeals reverberates through the darkness. At the moment she has lost the capacity to describe it as anything other than Loud and Grating. She sways a little and sits down on nothing, not questioning the physics of the act.)

Cantare: (shaking) Judgment...it has arrived…

(The chorus of squeals eventually stops, and the dead silence and atmosphere of blatant foreboding return. She tentatively removes her hands from her ears and stands up.)

Cantare: I know better than to call for Mozenrath.

(The screens begin to flicker and fill with static; she looks around, alarmed, at each one as they all revert to the blank "Submit Review" box. No text appears in any of the boxes. The static crackles loudly and ominously.)

Cantare: On second thought…(gulps in fear)

(Pale, thin hands begin to emerge from the static-filled screens, followed by long black hair and plain white clothing.)

Cantare: Raniye, I sure as hell hope that's you. (starts scrambling backward and then stops at the futility of the motion. She's screwed.)

(Scraggly-haired ghosts of young girls crawl down from the screens toward Cantare, dragging themselves by their skinny arms. Cantare realizes they have no faces.)

Cantare: Well, can't surprise me there. Er… (tries to scoot backward as they advance on her, but she realizes there are some behind her too. She looks up at nothing and closes her eyes briefly) May you all forgive me for not finishing Antiphony before the Reaper got to me.

(She suddenly realizes what the ghosts are.)

Cantare: Wait a minute… (lowers her face again and looks around at all of them with narrowed eyes) You're…the silent readers, aren't you.

(Ghosts pause in their deathly crawl. Some turn their blank faces toward each other and shrug. They resume their threatening crawl toward Cantare, arms outstretched and nailed fingers extended.)

Cantare: What do you want from me? (pauses, realizes they don't have mouths) Uh…do you know sign language?

(The nearest ghosts lunge for her and grab at her clothing and hair.)

Cantare: Really, what do you want from me?! Ow, you bitch! (punches one of the ghosts in the face; her fist leaves an indent like in a ball of putty. More ghosts start piling on Cantare and soon she can't move.) What the fuck, seriously. (tries to push them off and get them out of her hair) Do you want me to update faster or something? (ghosts pull her hair emphatically) Ow! Then why didn't you just tell me! You could have just left a review!

(One ghost in particular is trying to strangle Cantare. Cantare kicks it in the stomach. Somehow she can tell it looks angry even without a face.)

Cantare: Oh, let me guess, you're an Al/Jas fan.

(The ghost lunges at her and sinks a knee in her stomach. Some of the ghosts have actually drawn back to watch, lying on their stomachs idly swinging their lower legs, chins propped on their hands. A core group of ghosts remains; they flex their fists slowly.)

Cantare: All of you are A/J fans? (dumbfounded) Why the hell are you still reading?

(She tries to dodge their fists and sharp nails, but gets roughed up pretty badly.)

Cantare: (spits some blood, lies wounded on the invisible floor with ghosts looming over her) So this is (cough) the final punishment (hack) for authors of non-canon pairings…I…I have to warn…the others…

(She closes her eyes as the clawed hands of triumphant faceless A/J fan apparitions reach down toward her face.)

Gruff voice: Cantare. Cantare!

(Cantare jolts upright in bed in the hotel and looks around at the dark room. She wipes the sweat from her brow and leans back slowly, glad she's not dead or maimed.)

Cantare: A/J fans can really pack a punch…

Gruff voice: Cantare.

(She realizes that someone's knocking at the door. She gets up slowly, still feeling weak, and answers the door. Razoul is standing in the hall with folded arms, looking pissed.)

Cantare: (drearily) Uh, hi.

Razoul: (flatly) You had better have a good reason for not picking up either of your phones.

Cantare: (a little indignant) Actually, I do—

Razoul: (pushes past her and goes into the room) I bring a message from the SULTAN.

Cantare: (straightens up a little, closes the door) …Yes?

(Razoul looks around scornfully at the messy state of her room and makes a disgusted face at the smell of vomit coming from the bathroom. He looks toward the armchairs for a place to sit and gloat arrogantly but clothes and other junk litter all the furniture. He settles for standing by the window with his arms behind his back, facing away from Cantare for maximum intimidation effect.)

Razoul: When is the story going to be finished?

Cantare: It's…getting there.

Razoul: Perhaps you didn't hear me. When is this goddamn story going to be finished?

Cantare: Look, I know the SULTAN's—

Razoul: The SULTAN is displeased with you.

Cantare: (takes a deep breath) I'm very sorry. I know I'm behind schedule; I promised him I'd be done by May and it's already—

Razoul: You do not seem to take the SULTAN's time or his generosity very seriously.

Cantare: The SULTAN has been very generous, I am very grateful, it's just that I've run into a slight problem…

Razoul: (finally turns around, flexing one hand and cracking his knuckles) And what might that be?

Cantare: (speaks quietly, as if afraid the walls have ears) I've been infected with the Sickness.

Razoul: (immediately grave) That…is a problem.

Cantare: I don't know who did it; I thought I was safe. (pauses) I mean, the SULTAN did offer his protection.

Razoul: (nods slowly, no longer hostile) And you remain within that protection. The perpetrator will be found and dealt with.

Cantare: (despite the situation, feels bad for the sorryass fool who got her sick) The SULTAN is too kind.

* * *

(Scene: Raniye's beach house. Almost noon. Mozenrath, Jasmine, Xerxes, and Laila are all asleep in Mozenrath's room. Xerxes and Mozenrath are bruised and scratched in various places. Xerxes and Laila have snuggled together somehow on the couch, while Jasmine took the bed and Mozenrath is on the floor with some pillows. Jasmine stirs and wakes up.)

Jasmine: (seeing Xerxes and Laila) Aw…

(She stretches and gets out of bed quietly, nudging Mozenrath awake with her toe. He wakes up groggily and winces at the bruise in his side. She looks down at him and smiles. He yawns loudly. She puts a finger to her lips.)

Jasmine: (whispering) Let them sleep.

(Mozenrath notices Xerxes and Laila and says nothing. Jasmine draws him by the hand out of the room. They go toward the room Raniye gave her two nights before. She notices that he has the teddy in his other hand; he picked it up before leaving his room. He gives it to her and she laughs softly, thinking of how much trouble it caused.)

Mozenrath: (in a normal voice now) To think, my mindlessly loyal subordinate actually rebelled…for that flimsy piece of crap, no less.

Jasmine: (pretends to be offended) Piece of crap? You don't really mean that, do you? I mean, this thing definitely has its uses…

Mozenrath: Let's not go there. (goes into the bathroom and washes his face, then shuts the door)

(Jasmine sits down on her bed for a bit. She feels a bit of distaste at having slept in her clothes. She washes herself up after Mozenrath comes out. They both sit down on the bed several feet from each other.)

Jasmine: So…about them.

Mozenrath: (groans) I know that look. Alright, I admit they look cute together. But Jasmine, think for a second. Are you really willing to subject Laila to the torment of having Xerxes as a boyfriend?

Jasmine: She could keep him in check. When she's in lawyer mode—

Mozenrath: Lawyers have to put up with enough crap as it is. She doesn't need her work life to intrude upon her personal life.

Jasmine: How can you be so harsh on Xerxes? He's such a nice guy.

Mozenrath: If I recall correctly, two nights ago you were saying you were in hell because of him.

Jasmine: It wasn't that bad. We came out unscathed.

Mozenrath: Try seeing 25 body doubles of yourself, almost get shot for being mistaken as their "leader," and then realize there are 75 more still lurking somewhere back in your country of permanent residence.

Jasmine: (throws up her hands) Okay, fine. I guess Raniye and I will just have to help Laila and Xerxes by ourselves.

Mozenrath: I usually steer clear of giving help to people who aren't asking for it.

Jasmine: Just like you did yesterday, hm? Following me in the cab and forcing me to eat lunch with you?

Mozenrath: (stuck) That was different.

Jasmine: Yeah, okay.

Mozenrath: You were in trouble. I couldn't just…

(He trails off as they both realize he quoted Aladdin. Awkward silence ensues.)

Jasmine: Well, thank you. You're a really good friend.

Mozenrath: It was nothing. (risks a joke) You're a really good gamer…you have a lot of potential.

Jasmine: (rolls her eyes) Why, that's the nicest, most eloquent compliment I've ever received.

Mozenrath: Coming from me, it should mean a lot. (hesitates, grows serious) You're an amazing person, Jasmine. You don't deserve to be hurt.

Jasmine: I'm okay now. (looks down at her hands) I mean, in the end…in the end he didn't mean to hurt me. He just made the most irresponsible and idiotic mistake ever. I thought he was more mature than that.

(Mozenrath stays silent and listens to her.)

Jasmine: Maybe…maybe I was irresponsible too, for making such a rash decision. We've been together forever…we were perfect together…and I broke it off, just like that. And I even put it on Facebook. (smiles wryly)

Mozenrath: (feels a bit guilty) You could still change it.

Jasmine: Whatever, that's not what matters. (sighs) In any case, maybe it's good to just take time and think, have a change of pace in life. If it's meant to work out, it'll work out.

Mozenrath: (feels strange at hearing Raniye's words repeated) Yeah, time off can be good.

Jasmine: I wonder how he's doing, though. He hasn't called or anything.

Mozenrath: Jasmine…I think you should worry about yourself first.

(Jasmine is silent for a minute. He opens his mouth to speak again but she suddenly cuts him off.)

Jasmine: I need to call my mom, she wanted me to buy something for her here. Could you go out for a sec?

Mozenrath: Alright.

(He gets up and walks to the door, looks back at her with a smile tinged with worry.)

Mozenrath: MK2 later, right?

Jasmine: (smiles back) No. Halo. Two on two.

Mozenrath: Right. See you.

(Mozenrath leaves and closes the door behind him. As soon as it shuts, her smile weakens. She slowly curls up into a ball on the bed and starts to cry.)

* * *

(Scene: Hotel conference room C. Chairs are neatly arranged in rows, a piece of notepad paper and a pencil on each seat. Razoul and the guards are making last minute arrangements, checking the walls for bugs, making sure their own radio equipment works, and other typical mob underling duties. A nameless extra is pushing Cantare in a wheelchair into the room.)

Cantare: Guys, are you sure this is necessary? I may be sick but my legs are functioning properly. Let me just stand—

Razoul: This is absolutely necessary, per the SULTAN's orders. You will not stand.

Cantare: Yes sir.

(The nameless extra pushes Cantare to the front of the room beside the podium. She sighs and sits there watching the guards take their stations around the room. Destane is the first of the cast to be escorted in by a guard. He looks pleasant and untroubled nonetheless.)

Destane: (sees Cantare and takes a seat at the front near her) Good afternoon.

Cantare: Hi Destane. (starts to whisper) Sorry about all this.

Destane: No, I feel sorry for you. Paying for this nice vacation for all of us and then catching a serious illness.

Cantare: It's not that serious, this is really unnecessary…

(She asks the extra to get her a water bottle. He obeys silently.)

Cantare: (opens the bottle and takes a drink) Thanks, uh…what was your name?

Extra: I don't have one.

Cantare: What do you mean you don't have one?

Extra: You never gave me one.

Cantare: Oh…

Destane: Tsk, tsk. Now that may be serious. I believe that's a violation of the Human Rights of Fanfiction Characters, Article 24.

Cantare: Extras have to be given names?

Destane: Yes, it is "to protect and uphold the basic dignity of all fictional characters, no matter how minor of a role they may play in a work of writing."

Cantare: But…then it would take forever to get through marketplace scenes and such...it would just be impractical!

Destane: Try telling that to the poor boy next to you who doesn't have a name for the sake of "practicality."

Cantare: (feels guilty) Hey I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to trample on your dignity or anything. Why don't you just pick a name for yourself now?

Extra: (shocked Genie moment) No one's ever asked me that before.

Cantare: Pick carefully, they say names define the person.

Extra: But…but I don't know how to choose. It's such a big decision.

Cantare: With absolute freedom comes absolute responsibility.

Destane: Do I hear the theme for a future chapter?

Cantare: (is about to respond when a violent cough wracks her body) Ugh…the Writer's Block is acting up…Destane, you almost gave me an idea there.

Destane: Fight it, Cantare. You can do it.

Extra: (inspired and excited) Ms. Cantare, you're the first writer to ever think of giving me a name…no, more than that. You're giving me the right to choose my own name! (kneels down next to her with his forehead resting on the back of her hand)

Cantare: Please stand, young knight. (tries not to laugh as she looks over the boy's head at Destane)

Destane: Doesn't it feel good to make a difference in the world?

Cantare: It does indeed. Maybe I just atoned for a few sins there. Like vicarious murder, adultery, sadism, eel abuse…

Destane: Come now, the writer may be responsible for her characters' actions, but she does not commit those acts herself.

Cantare: Okay, but what about corrupting the minds of adolescent readers?

Destane: The story does have an M rating. They choose to read at their own peril.

Cantare: Thanks Destane. You really know how to cheer a person up. (looks at the boy who is now crying on her hand) Oh stop crying. Stand up and go make a name for yourself.

Extra: I don't know how to thank you…

Cantare: Tell you what, go tell all your Extra friends that they can pick their own names too. With the power vested in me by…myself, I hereby pronounce this your mission, to bring light and hope to the downtrodden and neglected of the fanfiction world. (under her breath) And to save me from lawsuits…

Extra: (stands up and wipes his face) I am honored to accept this mission, Ms. Cantare.

(Other cast and crew members begin filing into the conference room, many of them looking bewildered. Cantare catches Mozenrath's questioning look as he walks in with Xerxes, Laila, and Jasmine. She shrugs helplessly and motions with her hands over her head, tracing the shape of the SULTAN's hat. Mozenrath nods in understanding.)

Destane: Looks like the whole gang's here.

Cantare: The SULTAN ordered that everyone on set had to be in attendance.

(Aladdin walks in, sees Jasmine and moves toward her immediately, but stops when he sees who is sitting next to her. He mutters something under his breath and continues forward to the first row, picking the seat next to Destane.)

Destane: Hello, friend.

Aladdin: Hi. (looks at Cantare) Someone's really got it in for you, huh?

Cantare: (with a neutral expression) Apparently.

(There is silence between them. Destane observes curiously. Cantare seems to be acting too casual for this to be an actual casual conversation.)

Aladdin: (seems to realize something, lowers his voice) No. No way. You can't be thinking it's me.

Cantare: No, I don't think it's you.

Aladdin: Then what's that look for?

Cantare: For what you did two nights ago.

Aladdin: Shit, does everyone know about that now?

Cantare: Aladdin, you don't even need me to screw over your love life. You do a good job of it on your own.

Aladdin: Look, I don't need anyone else to guilt trip me, I already—

(The conference room doors close with a firm sound and are locked by a guard. The room is now filled with cast and crew members, scared into silence by the guards standing by each row and Razoul standing up front. Cantare wheels herself backward a little to distance herself from the audience/interrogation victims. Razoul clears his throat to begin the proceedings.)

Cantare: This is going to make the Spanish Inquisition look friendly…

* * *

_A/N: Poll on who infected Cantare with Writer's Block:_

_A. Mirage_

_B. Saleen_

_C. Prince Eric_

_D. Al/Jas fan_

_E. You_

_F. Other (please specify)_

_All responses will be reviewed by the SULTAN's guards and kept in strict anonymity and confidentiality. Thank you for your cooperation._


	11. Mamluks and Thetans

**Mamluks and Thetans**

(Scene: Hotel conference room C. Everyone is silent and waiting for Razoul to begin the Inquisition. He sweeps his condescending gaze over the gathered cast and crew.)

Razoul: I take it you have all been enjoying your vacation so far, thanks to the generosity of your director. (nods briefly at Cantare) Thus it is not for any light reason that the SULTAN ordered this meeting. Let me just cut to the chase. (looks significantly at Aladdin. The latter doesn't catch the pun)

(Cantare looks apologetic as Fazal wheels her to the center of the front of the room, next to Razoul. Some people look concerned for her. Others merely look curious, and a few look amused. Xerxes raises his voice over the silence.)

Xerxes: Yo Cantare, did you get accosted by a Mamluk or something?

(People turn to stare at him in shock as Mozenrath covers his friend's mouth with his hand. Cantare laughs but stops abruptly at a glare from Razoul.)

Razoul: You will be accosted by my guards if you do not cease your insolent chatter.

(Xerxes stays quiet. Laila puts a hand on his shoulder in half-warning, half-consolation.)

Razoul: But perhaps our little lamprey friend back there introduced the reason for this meeting better than I could have. Indeed, what has placed the director in such a pitiful state that she is too weak to stand on her own two feet?

Cantare: Actually—

Razoul: Too weak to continue writing the work for which we have convened during the past year to complete? Too weak to even continue _thinking_ about how to finish it?

(Everyone looks serious now, even Xerxes.)

Razoul: Someone has purposely targeted Cantare. Someone who is likely sitting in this very room.

(Gasps and whispers are heard throughout the conference room. People turn nervously toward each other, some pointing fingers, others just keeping still in fear.)

Genie: (to Mirage in a hushed voice) Didn't she know to use protection before she—

Mirage: (hastily covers the ears of her two kids who she took on vacation with her) Please, be a bit more considerate! No, Genie, Razoul is not talking about _that _disease. Cantare has—

Thanon: Writer's Block.

(People around him cringe.)

Thanon: (shakes his head) In all my years as a historian, I never thought I'd see the equivalent of the Plague in my lifetime.

Mirage: Don't scare the children!

Genie: Hey, it's not a plague unless other people catch it!

(Fashir sneezes and starts coughing violently on one side of the room.)

Genie: Um…

(Eberzin starts coughing as well, his fragile old man's frame doubling over in his seat.)

Thanon: They always get us old folk first. Any second now—(breaks off coughing)

(Mirage stands up to usher her kids out of the infected room. A guard blocks her passage and they start arguing.)

Mirage: Won't anyone think of the children? Please!

(The commotion in the room soon escalates out of control. People are standing up and shouting, trying to get out, some try to take care of the elderly who have apparently contracted the disease. Panic is spreading. Aladdin stands up on a chair up front and raises his voice over the crowd.)

Aladdin: Everyone, SHUT UP!

(People quiet down within seconds and look up at him. Aladdin ignores Razoul's disapproving frown and offended pride that the "street rat" is taking charge.)

Aladdin: Yeah, Cantare has Writer's Block (people gasp at the mention of the disease) but so what? Why does it matter if any of us get it? We're not writers!

Thanon: (still coughing) Easy…for you…to say…

Aladdin: (ignoring him) We need to stop wasting time on being afraid and actually do something about it! Cantare needs our help!

Cantare: (staring dumbfounded at him) Wow that's really nice of—

Razoul: (annoyed) Shut up and sit down, street rat.

Aladdin: (steps off the chair and confronts Razoul) What, can't take the fact that I'm the one who lives in a palace in real life, while you're still just working at one?

Razoul: (grabs Aladdin by the shirt) Listen, you—

(Without really thinking, Jasmine stands up and runs to the front, getting between Razoul and Aladdin. Aladdin stares at her, surprised.)

Jasmine: Stop fighting! This isn't going to get us anywhere! (avoids looking at Aladdin as she turns around to face the crowd) This is what we need to do.

(People listen, subdued by the authority in her voice. Laila looks at her in admiration.)

Jasmine: First, we have to take care of Cantare. Make sure no more harm comes to her from whoever did this to her. Help her get better as fast as possible. Second, we have to find out who the hell did this. I suppose that's what the papers and pencils are for, am I right, Razoul?

Razoul: (grudgingly) Yes. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted on multiple fronts, everyone must write any pieces of evidence or thoughts they have about the perpetrator of the crime on the slip of paper placed on their seat. To the culprit, whoever he or she is: turning yourself in now is the best choice, as my guards will be the only ones reading your confession. If you choose not to admit it yourself, rest assured that someone else will likely turn you in anyway.

Xerxes: Oo, this is gonna be fun… (whispers to Mozenrath)

Mozenrath: Uh huh. Yeah. (grins) Agreed, we need to amend the plan.

Laila: What do you mean? (disapproving look) We're not going to frame her are we? That's not right—

Xerxes: Come on Laila, like our original plan was any more morally upright?

(Aladdin moves forward to stand beside Jasmine. For a moment it's like a scene from the series where they're together fighting evil invaders or idiots.)

Aladdin: Let's split this up. Some of us with investigative experience should cooperate with the guards to find who's responsible. Others with medical qualifications should take care of the people who are already sick. Everyone else should just shut up and sit still.

Jasmine: Anyone who's encountered this problem before should come help Cantare break out of it.

(Razoul surprisingly allows the two of them to start organizing people into different duties, as they are effective in focusing collective tension toward productive activity. Cantare shakes her head knowingly.)

Cantare: Been a while since I saw you in emergency hero mode.

(Aladdin doesn't hear as he's talking to a guard. Cantare manages to tug on Jasmine's arm before she can move out of reach.)

Jasmine: What's up?

Cantare: (lowering her voice) How are you doing?

Jasmine: What do you mean? (glances backward) Oh, well…now isn't the time to talk about this.

Cantare: He's doing a good job.

Jasmine: (looks at her weirdly) Yeah…but…

Cantare: You're right, we can talk about this later.

Jasmine: What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to break us up from the beginning.

Cantare: Whoa, whoa there. Strong words. (sighs) Let me tell you something. Come here.

Jasmine: (hesitates, then leans closer) What?

Cantare: The Writer's Block is making my bipolar tendencies worse.

Jasmine: You're bipolar?

Cantare: Never been officially diagnosed, but I've had my suspicions.

Jasmine: That would explain a lot.

Cantare: (gives her a warning look) It might be dangerous for me to write anything right now. I don't trust myself.

Jasmine: (offended) What, because you'd actually put me and Aladdin back together?

Cantare: (holds her head at the sudden pain) Ow! Don't say things like that! (breathes shallowly)

Jasmine: (frowns) Let me just get Mirage to help you.

Cantare: Keep her kids away from me.

Jasmine: Okay…

(Jasmine brings Mirage over. In another overturning of conventional character image, Mirage is a prim and proper Asian woman with shoulder length black hair and crisp name brand clothing, high heels, and two studious children, one of whom is already wearing glasses at a young age. She pulls them along warily as she approaches Cantare.)

Mirage: (stops several feet away from Cantare) May I help you?

Cantare: You're a doctor, right?

Mirage: Child psychologist.

Cantare: Hm. Well, ever see a kid with this disease?

Mirage: No, it does not affect children.

Cantare: Right, because kids don't really write, do they.

(Jasmine leaves them alone and goes off to care for the sick. Aladdin is talking to Destane and a group of others who want to help solve the crime.)

Cantare: So…how do we cure this?

Mirage: It's like cancer. There is no cure.

Cantare: (pales)…Cancer?

Mirage: Okay, it's like the common cold. Is that better?

Cantare: (lets out a breath of relief) Don't psychologists know not to freak out their patients like that?

Mirage: (tells her kids to go to the back of the room) There is really nothing you can do except wait.

Cantare: You can't hypnotize me or something? Or put me into some inspirational trance where I have lots of cool visions?

Mirage: (in a huff) I don't know why I signed on to work with you. You set such a bad example for my children, casting me as an evil vindictive harpy and now discounting my professional credentials. Even asking me to buy drugs for you.

Cantare: What, I didn't ask for drugs, I—

Mirage: I'm sure Xerxes will be happy to help you with what you need. (walks away with her chin held high in indignation)

Cantare: Evil vindictive harpy.

(Eberzin manages to brush off the medic trying to attend to him, citing religious reasons, and hobbles over to Cantare.)

Eberzin: Perhaps I may (cough) be of assistance.

Cantare: Yeah? You're sick too, though.

Eberzin: (shakes his head) I am not sick. I am merely suppressed.

Cantare: Um…okay… (inches away on the wheelchair)

Eberzin: I can see that your thetans are out of whack.

Cantare: Oh really…

Eberzin: You need to separate them from yourself.

Cantare: Right. Let me get the flea comb from Abu's trainer.

Eberzin: No, no. You must cut them away with your mind! Let me teach you.

(Destane steps in and wheels Cantare away from Eberzin. The old man looks disappointed. Cantare looks relieved.)

Destane: Careful. Don't you know not to ask Scientologists any questions? That's how they rope you in.

Cantare: Yeah, thanks Destane. So. Do you have any idea what I should do? How can I get better?

Destane: Relax. Don't worry about it, and healing will come to you naturally. Rushing it will only make it worse.

(People are starting to line up and hand in their slips of paper. Medics are attending to Thanon and Fashir. The latter has nearly fainted.)

Cantare: I never thought I'd cause more than fictional harm to my characters… (looks sad)

(She notices another person in a wheelchair. It's Janna. A sandy-haired, tall, extremely hot Mamluk is pushing her toward Cantare.)

Janna: Hi. (also looks sad)

Cantare: Oh damn…both of us?

Janna: Yeah, it sucks.

(Mamluk massages her shoulders.)

Janna: But it has its perks.

Cantare: Wait. (pauses, eyes wide in realization) Wait a minute. I didn't come near you before this.

Janna: Yeah, and…

Cantare: Don't you know what this means?

Janna: Oh, shit. The disease can spread through gmail?

Cantare: No! It means we've both been targeted!

Janna: In separate attacks…

(Their throats are dry with fear and slowly building panic. Janna nervously reaches behind her and pulls out a small chest with a lock. She gives it to Cantare with trembling hands. Cantare looks down at the box, surprised.)

Janna: In case…in case we don't make it…this is a last gift for the fans.

Cantare: (confused) What? What is it?

Janna: I worked on it with the Mamluks, as a nice surprise. You know, maybe to show at DJ Rajah's next house party or something. But now…I don't know if we'll be able to see it ourselves…

(Cantare opens it. There's a film reel inside. She looks up at Janna with tears in her eyes.)

Cantare: Don't say things like that! Damn it, crap like this only happens in my Angst/Drama stories. Not in real life. Not in real life!

(Another Mamluk shows up, taking Cantare's wheelchair from Destane. Destane nods sympathetically and walks away, letting the two young dashing extras dig this chapter out of the Angst/Drama category.)

Mamluk 2: Hey. Cheer up.

Mamluk 1: Yeah. No reason to cry.

Cantare: But…

Janna: (coughs, weakening) I'm a goner…

Mamluk 1: No you're not. You'll pull through this.

Mamluk 2: (winks) Just need a little incentive.

(Janna coughs harder, nearly falling off her wheelchair before Mamluk 1 catches her, unconscious-princess-style.)

Janna: Tell…my story…to the people…

(She faints.)

Cantare: Noooooo!!

(The room freezes. People gather around in a hush as Cantare kneels on the ground next to the Mamluk holding Janna.)

Mamluk 1: She's still breathing, don't worry. Everyone stay calm.

(Cantare stares forlornly at her fellow writer and co-conspirator of all things M/J.)

Cantare: If it weren't for Chapter 25 (sniff) maybe this wouldn't have happened…maybe it's all my fault…maybe I DID pass it to her through gmail…

Mamluk 2: (pats her on the shoulder) Don't be so hard on yourself.

Cantare: You're right. (straightens up as the medics put Janna on a stretcher) We have to catch whoever did this to us.

Jasmine: We're with you.

Xerxes: They won't escape the wrath of the Black Sand.

Mozenrath: Xerxes…

Mamluk 1: But first.

Mamluk 2: Janna's precious work…

Mamluk 1: She wanted to share it with everyone.

(Cantare takes the film reel from the chest and holds it up as if it's a sacred object. People crowd around to look.)

Cantare: Yes, we must honor her tireless efforts for the sake of this story. Razoul, do we have a projector and a screen?

Razoul: Yes.

Cantare: Then let's watch this. All of us, together. (pauses) Um…what is it?

(Mamluks 1 and 2 smile irresistibly, almost distracting Cantare from her train of thought.)

Mamluks: The Antiphony Trailer.

* * *

_A/N: Seriously, Janna (demonegg) actually wrote a trailer for Antiphony. It's on the next page of this ridiculous story. Appendix B! It debuts at the same time as the epilogue of Antiphony! (I guess Antiphony's out of time sequence with Outtakes.)_

_And seriously, Janna and I both have/had writer's block with our M/J stories. It sucks! And there are no hot Mamluks waiting on us in real life!_


	12. Appendix B: Antiphony Trailer

THE FOLLOWING **PREVIEW** HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR

**ALL AUDIENCES**

BY THE FANFICTION ASSOCIATION OF THE INTERNET

(A black screen, the Disney logo appears suddenly, illuminated by flashes of lightning and accompanied by the sounds of steady, shallow breathing as from one in deep sleep.)

(A sudden gasp interrupts the breathing, followed by a brief moment of silence.)

**Mozenrath's voice:** Good evening, Princess.

**Jasmine's voice:** (pauses, then speaks softly, guardedly) What do you want?

(Silence.)

**Mozenrath's voice**: (slowly, threateningly) Everything you hold dear.

**(Black screen with white lettering: FROM THE DIRECTOR OF **_**CONSACRA**_** AND **_**PAST THE GATES OF PERDITION**_**)**

(Setting: The gates of Agrabah.)

**Mozenrath's voice**: If you can figure out what my plan is within the next thirty days, then I will not carry it out.

(Guards are rushing around, led by large dogs sniffing all incoming wagons and packages for black sand. Rasoul points accusingly at a bewildered merchant, seemingly ordering the guards to pay close attention to the shaking man as they overturn all the wares in his cart.)

**Jasmine's voice:** You would use black sand. We would not be able to stop a few barrels from slipping by the guards.

(Scene: Jasmine's room. The Princess is sitting near her dresser, poring over mounds of paper, as she hastily grabs another sheet, illegibly scribbling another potential plot on it. She glances up at her mirror briefly, noting her disheveled hair and bloodshot eyes.)

**Jasmine's voice**: _(Camera zooms to Agrabah's Thieves Quarter. Two large and very threatening criminals stand in the shadows of a squalid alleyway; one slowly draws the blunt edge of a scimitar through his open hand. The other nods, as their two pairs of eyes, white against the blackness of the shadows, turn toward the open city streets.) _You'd be able to get the people to revolt.

**Mozenrath's voice:** _(Agrabah in broad daylight. Palace guards are freely distributing grain from the granaries to a huge throng of people from all walks of life.)_ Very nice, I must admit. But wrong again.

(Screen fades to show Jasmine immersed in the black dream world. She is clearly frustrated, and her sanity is starting to fray.)

**Mozenrath:** (Sitting at a wooden table across from Jasmine. He smirks.) What is power? And which kind might a man like me desire?

(Scene: Meeting room in Palace. Jasmine is sitting at a long table with many royal advisors.)

**Jasmine:** (Glancing around at the dignitaries) There are many enemies who might seek to test my power. I will be prepared for their attempts to undermine our authority.

(Scene flashes to underground shelters. Guards are stockpiling weapons by torchlight. Piles of swords, spears, and bows and arrows fill a room to the ceiling.)

**Sultan's voice:** _(Camera zooms through hallways of the palace. Various servants are seen huddling together, looking around nervously and whispering.) _You still have much to learn about effective governance.

(Camera slows down, following Jasmine as she walks through the hallway. Two servants bow in greeting but then steal knowing glances at each other. Jasmine turns her head slightly, catching the exchange between the servants; her eyes widen slightly and her breath catches in her throat as she realizes they're questioning her sanity, mocking her authority. She quickly turns her gaze back towards the hallway in front of her, desperately trying to maintain poise as she walks.)

(Scene: Jasmine's room at night. Aladdin is sitting by Jasmine's bedside. She turns away from him, closing her eyes to the look of surprise written on his face.)

**Aladdin:** Haven't seen you around lately.

(Close-up of Jasmine's face, her eyes abruptly flutter open. Camera then pans to shots of her in a lavish room surrounded by waterfalls. Close-up of Raeven smiling; camera then zooms out to show him kissing Jasmine passionately, slowly lowering her onto a pile of decadent pillows.)

**Mozenrath:** (Sitting at table in black dream world, he smirks.) You haven't been sleeping much, have you?

(Dream world dissolves to show Jasmine and Aladdin flying over Agrabah. She gives him a look of utter disbelief.)

**Jasmine's voice:** _(Scene: Agrabah Palace. Dressed in his formal attire, Aladdin is hunched over a table, clearly worried by the numerous blueprints and notes he has in front of him.)_ He has failed at leadership.

(Camera immediately pans to a shot of a palace meeting room, where an angry Aladdin roughly grabs Jasmine by the arms.)

**Aladdin:** What the hell happened, Jasmine?

**Jasmine**: (eyes wide, frightened by Aladdin's behavior) Nothing. Some things just came up, and I had to take care of them.

(Camera zooms to Raeven greeting Jasmine in Desrial; both look happy to see the other. Immediately the scene changes to a close-up of vicious burn marks on her skin, then it cuts to a shot of a moonlit oasis. Jasmine is frantically clawing at the sand as she is sucked into a pool of water.)

**Mozenrath's voice:** You want to feel the cost of power that badly? Have patience, Princess. You will learn.

(Jasmine on horseback, racing through the desert as she nervously glances behind her.)

**(Black screen with white lettering: THIS SUMMER)**

(Jasmine standing in her room before a worn mirror, tracing her fingers over the frame and the inscription at the top)

**Eberzin's voice**: (aged and cracking) An object of magic. The Mirror of Fiereve. Through it, human hands may reach into the quicksand of history.

**Jasmine**: (standing regally in front of the mirror, the customary tone of authority lacing her voice) I seek the past of Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sand.

**Eberzin's voice**: _(Aladdin and Jasmine flying on Carpet through Agrabah, a slow, somewhat menacing instrumental version of 'A Whole New World__'__ plays in the background)_ But there is a cost. The girl will pay with memory.

**(THE FINE LINE BETWEEN TENACITY AND OBSESSION,)**

(Camera pans to a view of a magnificent white city. The scene quickly changes to a bouncing baby boy playing in a magnificent marble-columned room to flames devouring the grand temple. Camera then zooms through the smoke to show a long trail of refugees.)

(Rapid flash sequence of an aerial view of the Citadel, Jasmine stroking the hair of a young Mozenrath asleep on his bed, Mozenrath kissing Raniye at the edge of the Black Sands, a close-up of Destane's fierce blue eyes threatening Mozenrath.)

**Young ****Mozenrath's voice**: _(Scene: Dining room in the Citadel. Destane runs his fingers through Raniye's hair, kissing her.)_ My purpose is to kill you.

(Scene changes to Laila running through the black sand dunes, chased by undead dogs.)

**Laila:** (whimpering) He's after our souls.

(Camera cuts to Jasmine and Mozenrath sitting at the dining room table in the Citadel. He's eyeing her with an amused smirk.)

**Jasmine:** It's madness, what you've done to me.

**(LOVE AND HATE)**

(A rapid, warlike beating of drums begins, accompanied by symphonic undertones.)

(Close-up of Mozenrath's face, he is clearly unnerved; camera then cuts to Jasmine and Mozenrath in the pure darkness of the dream world, focusing on her hesitantly taking his hand. Scene switches to a far-away shot of Jasmine and Mozenrath in the oasis, slowly focusing on her face as she looks bewildered at Mozenrath, then camera flashes to show his face, trailing from his eyes down to his lips. Scene again changes to show them kissing passionately on a bed in the Citadel. Camera focuses on her; her eyes grow wide with shock.)

(Scene sequence shows Mozenrath's hand devoured by the gauntlet and his weakened form, hunched over, leaning on the hourglass for support.)

**(BEGINS TO FRAY.)**

(Camera pans to show undead dogs rising from the black sand, Jasmine screaming as flames burst from the floor and engulf a young girl, Mozenrath and Jasmine standing on her balcony as Agrabah burns. He traces a single gloved finger down her face. Her eyes are wide with fear; her jaw set in determination.)

(Screen flashes to show a close-up of Mozenrath, who is smiling cruelly at her.)

**(WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN EVERYTHING YOU LOVE…)**

(Camera quickly shows a shot of Agrabah at dawn, the Sultan lying in bed, comatose as Jasmine kneels by him with tears in her eyes, Aladdin dejectedly leaving the Black Sands on Carpet.)

**(…IS THREATENED BY EVERYTHING YOU HATE?)**

(Single drumbeat followed by the low sounds of a desert breeze. It is nighttime by a desert oasis. Jasmine collapses to her knees with her head in her hands. Stoic and unmoving, Mozenrath stands in front of her.)

**Mozenrath**: Another firsthand lesson, Princess. Never allow another to have power over you.

(Scene cuts to a black screen with a final deep drumbeat.)

**(POWER COMES AT A COST.)**

**(ANTIPHONY)**

**(COMING TO THEATERS JULY 2008)**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks demonegg for writing this! It's awesome. Can't you just feel the cinematics, the music, the utter sexy in Mozenrath's voice?_


End file.
